Sleeping Beauty
by Rogue238
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. This is a parody of Disney's Sleeping Beauty, evotised. It is Romy with OC directors. Just a bunch of fun. Finished! R&R please
1. PreProduction

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men. I do own Raven, Lightning, Lily and Rachel, though.**

* * *

Sleeping Beauty

Pre-Production:

The cast of X-Men Evolution are all standing around waiting for their OC Directors. Rogue is reading the script. "Oh, this Bites! Ah'm not having any part in this."

She turns to walk out when out of the shadows, a girl with blue skin, red hair, and yellow eyes steps in front of her. At first, they think it's Mystique, but Mystique is standing next to Magneto. "I beg to differ." Raven replies and Rogue finds herself floating along the floor to her seat.

A gust of wind blows through and Lightning arrives as well.

"Well, now that everyone is here, however _late,_" Raven says, looking suggestfully at Lightning. "We can begin the casting."

"Uh, who are you?" asks a Cajun with red-on-black eyes.

Raven turns to him and smiles warmly. "I'm Raven and this is Lightning. We will be your directors for the remainder of the play. Everyone comfortable? Good, lets begin."

Another gust of wind and Lightning has handed the rest of the cast the script. Rogue already had one. He looks down at a clip board. "Are you serious, Raven? You want Rogue to play _that_ part?"

"Yes, I do! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh, no, no problems. No problem at all, just you know, her powers!"

"Oh shut up! Like _I_ would forget _her_ powers!"

"Uh, no _you_ never forget anything!"

"Can we all just get on with it!" The Professor shouts.

Raven sighs, "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry," Lightning squeaks.

"Okay," Raven says without a glance at her clipboard. "The first part goes to Eric Lehnsherr. He will be doing the narration."

Magneto nods, grateful not to be a part of the insanity of the play.

"Next," Lightning says glancing down nervously, "is the part of Aurora, which will be played by," he coughs nervously, "Rogue." He hides behind Raven.

Rogue stands up angrily. "What in the world! Ah can't play the Sleeping Beauty! Ah can't touch people!"

"Don't you think I know that! But you are going to play the part and we will just have to deal with a few minor technical issues." Rogue grumbles and sit down.

"Gee, Iwonderwho'splayingPhillip!" Pietro growls.

"Glad you asks, Quicky. Jamie gets the part." she grins evilly.

"What!" shouts a very angry Remy Lebeau. The rest of the cast are in shock.

"Don't worry." Lightning softens, "He just gets the first part! When Phillip is a little boy. Gambit gets the main role of Phillip."

"Good! Cause there is _no way_ in this world or the next one, that Ah'd _eveh_ kiss Jamie! No offense, Jamie."

"None taken," he sighs sadly. But he really doesn't care. He's not really into girls, but if he was then he'd be in love with Kitty. He sighs as he watches Shadowcat.

"So, you would kiss Remy, chere?" Gambit's red eyes glow.

Rogue groans. Raven is board and so she shouts, "That's enough!"

"Okay," Lightning cowers, "Now, the next part is the part of the queen, which will be played by Storm."

"What!" Mystique howls. "But _I _am Rogue's mother!"

"Mystique, dear, dear, Mystique," Raven grumbles, "The Queen's part is only two lines, and I have a much bigger part for you: Maleficent."

"The evil fairy! Why do I have to be cast as evil?"

"Because you are evil?" Lightning retorts. "Now, then, Rogue's father will be played by Charles Xavier."

"And Remy's by Logan." Raven grins.

Logan growls, "You mean I have to play the part of Gumbo's father? Ain't happening."

Raven grins evilly once again, "Oh yes it is, or you can spend the rest of your rather long life believing you are a six-year-old girl!"

"You wouldn't!"

"We'll let my sister Rachel braid your hair."

Logan sits down muttering things under his breath that I'll not repeat.

"Okay, then. The three good fairies are Jean, Kitty, and Tabby."

"Tabby?" questions Jean.

"Yes, Tabby." Lightning answers for Raven. "Who else would make a good Merryweather?"

"Well, only if I get to be Flora!" Jean sticks her nose in the air.

"Perfect example of type casting." Raven nods. "And now, the Raven, I'm sorry Kurt, but that's you."

"Lance, Pietro, Todd, Fred, Piotr, John, Victor, and Mastermind, get to play Goblins." Lightning grins as Pyro laughs maniacally at his part. Sabretooth growls.

"Everyone who doesn't have a part get to be the towns people."

Scott is outraged. "Look, I'm the leader of the X-Men and you can't even find a part for me?"

"Well, you aren't the leader of the X-Men where I come from and no, I couldn't find a part for you, unless. . ."

"What? I'll take any part."

"Well, there is this one part. . ." Raven grins slowly at Lightning who runs off and in an instant returns with a horse costume. "Phillip's horse."

He grumbles but takes the head. "This part is a two person job."

"Bobby, that means you." Raven says sweetly, sending the horse's butt telekinetically over to Iceman.

"Cyke, I'm gonna kill you!" He sends a icicle at his fearless leader, who blasts it with a laser beam. Logan and Sabretooth start fighting. Mystique, Kurt and Rogue are arguing. Jean is helping Scott. Jubilee is helping Bobby. Tabby's sending bombs everywhere. Pyro has caught the curtains on fire. Piotr's trying to put it out. Magneto and Professor Xavier are arguing about the humanity of mutants. Rahne is trying to flirt with Roberto. Amara is trying to help Piotr put out the fire. Kitty is watching the ripples in Piotr's metal muscles. Remy is watching Rogue. Sam and Ray are playing with the equipment. Lance is trying to talk to Kitty, who is pointedly ignoring him. Pietro is throwing things at Evan, who is shooting spikes everywhere, trying to hit him. Todd is using his tongue to taunt Kurt. Fred is eating. Chaos reigns supreme.

Raven put her hand on her forehead and shakes her head, "Who's idea was it to go back in time to direct a play with these people?"

"I think it was Lily's." Lightning tells her.

"Remind me to kill her when we get back. This is going to be a long night."

* * *

to be continued. . .

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know none of you know who Raven and Lightning are. Just bare with me. I just have to get this out of my system. . . Didn't feel like putting myself into the same room with them, so I left it to my OCs. Hope you enjoy it. Next chapter starts the first scene. Chapters should be longer. 


	2. Scene 1: Cursed Existence

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men. I do own Raven, and Lightning, though.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

To Cat2Fat900: Yup, you are correct. :) Thank you very much.

To el diablo: Thank you very much.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty

Scene 1: Cursed Existence.

Raven and Lightning are sitting in their director's chairs. Lightning leans in and whispers something in her ear. Raven giggles. They are interrupted by Wanda coming out dressed in a ridiculous red and gold gothic dress with an equally ridiculous hat. "I am _not_ wearing this! You can't make me!"

"I can make you do anything I want!" Raven proves this by raising her eyebrow and Wanda does an Irish jig. "Now, you will wear the dress and you will take Ray's arm and you will sing!"

Lightning laughs hysterically. Wanda growls and tries to send a hexbolt at him, but Raven stops her with a look and Wanda grudgingly goes to sit next to Ray, who is wearing a hidious outfit of blue, gold and purple. Rogue smirks at them. Not being need for the first couple of chapters, she is decked out in her usual attire and sipping coffee next to Gambit, who is also not needed for the first few chapters.

"Alright people! Time to start the show!" Raven calls.

Lightning zooms off to find a huge bejeweled book with the words "X-Men Evolution Presents: Sleeping Beauty!" on it.

"Lights!" The lights flick on by themselves. "Camera!" The camera also seems to be working itself. "Action!"

The Camera zooms on the book and the pages turn themselves. Magneto's voice booms in the voice over. "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away. There lived two kings who longed to unite their kingdoms. King James had a son Remy, but alas, do I really have to say alas?"

"Yes!" Raven and Lightning say together.

"But alas, King Charles and Queen Ororo had no child of their own. They longed for a daughter. One morning, their wish was granted. A baby girl was born to them. They named the child, Anna Marie. Yes, they named her after the dawn, wait a minute, Raven! Anna Marie does _not _mean anything close to dawn."

"Uh, just skip that part," she groans.

"Fine! All the people in the kingdom were invited to the celebration. Our story begins on the most joyful day, most joyful day? What kind of a line is that?"

Raven groans again, "Lawr? Help?" Lightning, whose name happens to be Lawrence, just grins at her.

The scene changes to all the extras, including Wanda and Ray, walking up a big hill. "How did they get a hill in the sound studio?" Bobby asks stupidly.

A glare from Raven shuts him up.

Music starts out of no where and the "villagers" start singing "Health to the Princess. Wealth to the Princess. Long live the Princess Anna Marie. Hail Anna Marie! Hail Anna Marie! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Princess Anna Marie!" Rogue is giggling uncontrollably off-stage.

"Rogue, please, can we get control of ourselves?" Raven asks nearly laughing herself, but Lightning is the only one who can actually make her laugh so they continue. Rogue is calmed down by Remy pinching her butt. For which she turns around and slaps him across his face, instantly angry.

"Magneto!"

"Ah yes," he replies as the scene changes to a crowded castle ball room with Logan, dressed as royalty and scowling, and Jamie, also dressed as royalty but with a cute smile on his face, walk up to the thrones. "The two kingdoms were finally going to be united, so Little Prince Remy looks unknowing at his future bride." Ororo leads Jamie over to the cradle which is filled with a doll dressed up like a princess. The doll cries. Jamie looks disgusted.

"Perfect Jamie!" shouts Lightning who is sent into the wall when Raven waves her hand at him. Bricks fall on his head. Everyone screams and Ororo runs over to him.

Raven looks board. "People! We have a show to preform!"

"But, you and he..." Scott tries to say.

Raven sighs, and Lightning stands up and shakes himself off. "Gee Raven, I just wanted to encourage them."

"They don't need any encouragement! They are bad enough as it is! Back to the script people!"

The others are standing around staring at the two time-traveling mutants with shock. "I said, 'Back to the script!'"

Everyone takes their places, quickly.

"Also invited," continues Magneto after clearing his throat, "were the Three Good Fairies, who would be named the child's godparents." A beam of red light forms and three figures are seen floating down. (Two of them having strings attached.)

Sam comes out dressed as a page and blows a trumpet, "Announcing the arrival of the Three Good Fairies, Mistress Jean." Jean lands and hops out of the red light. She is dressed in a red fairy outfit, complete with wings. Her hair matches perfectly. "Mistress Katherine." Kitty lands and fumbles with the strings before hopping out of the light and joining Jean in front of the throne. She is dressed in a green fairy outfit, similar to Jean's. "And Mistress Tabitha." Tabby lands and blows the strings apart with an energy bomb and walks confidently out of the beam. She is wearing a blue fairy outfit, just like the other two. They bow to Charles and Storm then make their way over to the crib to coo at the doll. Somehow, Pietro has managed to bleach the doll's bangs white while all this was going on.

"Oh, how precious!" Jean coos delightfully. Then she turns towards Charles and Storm. "Each of us the child may bless with one gift, no more, no less." She looks triumphant at getting her lines perfect and Raven rolls her eyes. "Little Princess, I give the gift of beauty." She waves her wand and sparks fly over the doll. Raven smiles at Jubilee.

Kitty then replaces Jean at the crib side. "Little Princess, I give, like, the gift of music." she waves her wand and again sparks fly above the doll.

Tabby steps up to take her place. "Little Princess, I give the gift of. . ." but whatever it was Tabby was going to bestow upon the doll is lost forever when a huge explosion rocks through the palace.

Green smoke fills the room and everyone starts coughing, including Raven. "Forge! Have you been playing around with the fog machine!"

Forge slinks away into the background, nervously chuckling.

"Oh nevermind, just get on with it!" Raven calls exasperated.

The smoke clears thanks to Ororo and Standing in the middle is Mystique dressed in a red devil costume, next to Kurt. Mystique looks angry. "What happened to the long black cloak and horns?" she demands.

Raven shrugs at her. "Lightning thought this would be cuter. I like it."

"See, I told you. Now if I could just get _you_ into one."

"Not gonna happen," she snaps.

Mystique looks confused and turns back to Charles and Ororo. She puts on her angry face. "What a lovely party, your Majesty. Everyone in the kingdom is invited, the commoners, the gentry, oh, even the rubbish." At this point Tabby burst at her, but is held back by Jean and Kitty. Mystique smirks. "Everyone is invited except for me. Well, I'm here now. No harm done. Surely, there has been some sort of mistake."

"You weren't wanted." shouts Tabby, sticking out her tongue.

"Not wanted!" Mystique looks shocked. "Well, I won't stay where I'm not wanted."

"And you aren't offended, your Grace." Ororo spits out the last word like poison.

"Oh no. And to show you I bare you no ill will, I too will bestow a gift upon the child." She raises her hand and a green light surrounds the doll. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Of course she will! She is _my_ daughter after all!"

"Stick to the script!" yells Lightning.

Mystique glares out at him with yellow eyes from under a cute little red headband with sparkly horns and continues, "Cherish them well, because she shall not have them for long. Before the sunsets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

"My baby!" screams Ororo, running to pick up the doll and hold it close to her body.

"Guards seize her!" Shouts Charles. Several extras, dressed as guards run towards her. With a poof of smoke, Forge having fixed the fog machine, she and Kurt are gone.

Ororo is crying. She's holding an onion and a knife under her robe.

"Do not despair, your Majesty." Jean says. "Really who talks like this."

"No one. But they did when this is supposed to take place." Raven grumbles.

"Tabitha has yet to give her gift." Jean continues.

"And she can undo this frightful curse?" Charles asks.

"Oh no, sire," Kitty speaks up. "Mystique's magic is, like, too strong."

"But she can change it." Jean adds.

"But, but. . ." says Tabby.

"Just, like, do your best, dear." Kitty says as she and Jean push her towards the cradle. The doll cries again.

"Would someone turn that thing off!" Raven yells. Scott shoots it with a laser beam. "Not what I meant." she sighs.

Tabby clears her throat, "Uh hum! It's _my_ scene now! Little Princess, if through this wicked witch's trick," she laughs, "your finger you should prick." She laughs again. "Not in death, but just in sleep this fateful prophecy you'll keep. Really fateful? Okay. . . And you shall awake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Sparks again fly above the doll. Tabby's laughing really hard.

The scene changes again to a big bonfire. Magneto's voice is heard over the crackling of the flames which Pyro and Amara started. "But that did not stop the King's heart from worrying, so on that very night he ordered every spindle in the land to be brought to the castle and burned."

"And cut! I'd say good job everyone, but I don't really think it was that great." Raven says.

"Raven!" Lightning exclaims.

"What? It wasn't. I hate being interrupted and you know it."

He sighs. "You could be a little nicer."

"Nice? I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Obviously."

We will leave them fighting until the next scene.

* * *

A/N: review please. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. 


	3. Scene 2: Planning

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men. I do own Raven, Rachel, and Lightning, though. But I don't own Raven's grandfather.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

To Cat2Fat900: I'm very glad you and the squirrels liked it. :) Thank you very much.

To Rogue Gal: Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty

Scene 2: Planning, aka Jean, Kitty, and Tabby's big scene.

Raven and Lightning walk into the studio, arguing as usual. "I just don't see why we need the fog machine at all. Kurt's smoke would be sufficent."

Lightning wags his finger at her. "But it's not _green_! It has to be _green_!"

"And why, pray tell, does the smoke have to be green?"

"Because we can't have green fire so it has to be green smoke."

Jean walks up to them holding the script, "Fiddle-faddle? Is that even a word? Do I really have to say fiddle-faddle?"

"Yes, you do." Raven answers and turns back to Lightning. "The wonders of your mind. What I wouldn't give just to tweak it every now and again."

"Ravie, your grandfather would kill you and you know it."

She sighs, "Yes, I know, it's highly unethical, but some of your thoughts aren't so great either, Mr. Welsh!"

Jean is still standing there. "Um, are we going to shoot this scene or are you two going to argue all day?"

"Ooh, that was a bad idea, Jean." Lightning says in a scared tone.

Raven's yellow eyes are literally glowing. She is floating several feet above the floor. She looks mad enough to kill Jean. Then, suddenly, for no apparent reason, she calms down and lands in her chair. "No, Lawr, she's right. We should get started. Places everyone!"

The entire cast is scared out of their whits and they immediately obey. "Lights! Camera! Action!" she calls.

"Ooh, silly fiddle-faddle!" Jean cringes. She is standing by a window watching a picture of a bonfire that Jamie is holding up. Pyro wanted the job, but he kept getting drool on the picture, and when he was caught licking it, well, Raven thought it would be best if Jamie held it up. Jean turns away from the fire.

"Oh, come, like, have a nice, like, cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it will, like totally, work out somehow." as Kitty is talking, a teapot and two teacups appear next to her as if by magic, but more likely by Pietro.

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Mystique!" Tabby pouts and a crumpet appears in her hand.

"No, but what will?" Jean asks.

"Well, like, perhaps if we, like, reason with her." Kitty says, while Rogue, Kurt and surprisingly Magneto burst into laughter.

"Reason?" Jean starts.

"With Mystique?" Tabby finishes. "That's a riot."

"Now, now, stick to the script," Raven says, and two yellow glowing orbs are all that can be seen in the shadows near her chair.

"Well she, like, can't be all bad." Kitty tries to have hope.

"Oh, yes, she can!" Jean and an off-screen Rogue say at the same time.

"I'd," Tabby is trying hard to stiffle a giggle fit, "like to," very hard, "turn her into," very, very hard, "a fat, old hoptoad!" She can stand it no longer and giggles burst out.

"Now, dear," Kitty says between giggles of her own. "That's, like, not a very nice thing to, like, say!"

"Besides, you know our magic doesn't work that way, we aren't the brotherhood," she glares meaningfully at the Scarlet Witch.

Wanda wishes to retaliate but Lightning is standing up and walking towards her. "Jean, that was completely uncalled for! Try reading your lines out of the script." Wanda sits down and hexes the floor instead of Jean.

"Our magic can, like, only do good, to bring joy and happiness." Kitty is over her fit of giggles until she remembers the word "hoptoad" and starts laughing again.

"Well, that would make me happy." Tabby states very truthfully.

"But what can we do?" Jean asks, trying to get back to the subject at hand. "There must be some way." She suddenly appears as if a lightbulb is sticking above her head and gets excited. "There is!"

"There is?" ask Tabby and Kitty at the same time. "What is it, Jean?"

"I'm gonna," then she covers her mouth with her hand. "Even the walls have ears. Come with me." She acts like she is shrinking and everyone laughs, except for Raven who is extremely frustrated.

"That's enough," she says, "Forge! Is that holographic projector working yet?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, here it is!" He drags a heavy machine on stage and points it at the spot where the three girls are standing. The girls leave as the projector is turned on. It shows them shrinking and going into a jeweled box on the table.

The scene then turns to a room with a giant spoon and giant cup. Kitty is sitting on the spoon and Tabby on the cup. Jean is pacing. "I'll turn her into a flower!" Jean says.

"Mystique?" Tabby asks.

"No, no, the Princess. Don't you see?" Kitty and Tabby Jump off their objects and stand next to Jean.

"A flower can't, like, prick it's finger!"

"It hasn't any!" Tabby gasps.

"She'll be perfectly safe!" Jean exclaims.

"Until Mystique sends a frost." Tabby pouts.

Jean looks crestfallen and Kitty sighs, "She, like, always ruins your nicest flowers."

"And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." Jean sighs.

"Well, what won't she expect? She knows everything." Tabby jumps back up on the cup.

"Oh, but she, so like, doesn't. She, like totally, doesn't know anything about love or, like, kindness or the joy of, like, helping others," Kitty supplies.

"Ain't that the truth!" mutters Rogue under her breath to Gambit. The two of them are standing awfully close for two people who supposedly hate each other.

"Rogue!" Mystique herself warns.

Jean glares at them and then she turns back towards the other "fairies." "That's it! It's the only thing she can't understand and won't expect!" Jean starts muttering about planning and cottages in the woods. "Of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way!" Kitty follows her into the cup and Tabby leaning over a bit to far, falls off it.

"Explain what?" Tabby says rubbing her sore butt. Pietro laughs very hard and she glares at him.

"About the three peasant women raising a foundling, foundling?" she looks at Raven who rolls her eyes. "child deep in the forest."

"Oh?" asks Kitty, "that's, like, very nice of them."

"Who are they?" ask Tabby standing up.

"Turn around." Jean says and then Raven calls for a break.

"Wardrobe change." calls Lightning. The three girls head to their dressing rooms to change into peasant outfits. He turns to Raven, "It's going better than yesterday."

"Not much," she snaps back.

"What's the matter, PMS?" he teases.

Her eyes narrow and she replies, "Yeah, PreMurder Syndrome."

He laughs. "Can't kill them, ya know, you need them."

"I don't need Jean."

"Rachel does."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I can't kill Jean and cause my little sister's best friends to never exist. Yada yada yada. How annoying ethics are. Can't I just join Magneto?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I was kidding, Lightning. I'd never abandon the X-Men and you know it."

"You had me scared."

She rolls her eyes at him and the three girls show up in peasant uniforms. Jean and Tabby's have switches that change the clothes' colors from red to blue. They both have them set on red. Kitty's are green. They take their places and Raven yells, "Action!"

Kitty and Tabby gasp as they see the peasant outfits in the mirror.

"You mean us?" Tabby gasps.

"Like, take care of the baby?" Kitty squeals.

"Uh huh." Jean says.

"But we'll have to feed it . . ." Tabby starts.

"And dress it, and, like, rock it to sleep." Kitty sighs happily.

"If humans can do it, then so can we." Jean glances at the mutants off stage at this and everyone is laughing, except for Raven.

"And we'll have our magic to help us!" squeals Tabby.

"Oh no! Give me those wands!" Jean grabs Kitty's wand. "Better take those wings too." She points her wand at Kitty's back and Pietro speeds in to remove the wings.

"You mean live like mortals?" Tabby exclaims. "For sixteen years? But who will wash and sew and cook?" She's dodging Jean's wand and points hers at Jean's wings which disappear thanks to Pietro.

At the same time Jean grabs it and removes Tabby's wings. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." She points the wand at herself.

The camera view changes back to the room they were in before and Forge has the projector up and running. It shows Jean growing, then Jean takes her place and starts to leave. "Jean! Jean!" call Kitty and Tabby. Jean stops and points the wands at the projected images of Kitty and Tabby. They grow and then the actress replace them and Forge turns the machine off. They all leave.

The scene changes to Charles and Storm watching through a window as the fairies wander off during the dead of night. Magneto's voice is heard once again, " And so, with a heavy heart, the King and Queen watch as their most precious possession, their only child disappears into the night. They took the child deep into the woods to the Woodcutter's cottage and called her Rogue."

"And cut!" calls, Lightning. "Good Job, everyone."

"Are you serious," Raven asks him.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yeah, if you compare it to a high school play!"

"They_ are _high schoolers, and this _is_ a play."

"You have to have the last word, don't you?"

"Oh, like you're any different."

And we will cut off here until the next scene.

* * *

A/N: Okay, before anyone asks, yes, Raven and Lightning_ always_ fight like that. Hope you enjoy the play and the arguments. Ha, next chapter will include Rogue making her first onscreen appearance, Gambit too, and Jamie in an owl costume. Chapters will very in length according to the length of the scene I'm writing.

And for those of you who are reading my other fic (mostly CF), I swear I am writing the next chapter too. I'm a little busy this weekend what with my mother-in-law coming to visit and all. So, by Tuesday, expect an update for that one and possibly this one.


	4. Scene 3: Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men. I do own Raven,and Lightning, though. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

To Cat2Fat900: Not the squirrels! Anything but being hit over the head with a squirrel:) Thank you very much.

To Rogue Gal and abril4: Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it.

To el diablo: McDonald's? Um, okay. Oh, now I get it. Yeah, makes sense. Yay for the Romy begins.

To Crash Slayer: Piotr is a goblin because he hasn't crossed over yet and because he has metal skin. Don't worry though, his main purpose is to hit John over the head. (dodges Pyro fans). Lol.

To Shira's Song: Heh heh, they are perfect aren't they. They weren't the reason I wanted to do this though. You can all thank Cat2Fat900 for writing "Beauty and the Demon" for that. It's a great little tale and my 2nd favorite Disney movie, so I thought I'd write my very favorite and here we are. As for Rogue and Gambit, well, I'm just a big Romy fan. Lol. Jean, Kitty, and Tabby were type cast for sure. As for Mystique, evil grin, she deserves it. And the Devil suit, oh, blame Lightning for that one. Lol.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty 

Scene 3: Chance Meeting.

Rogue walks out in her peasant costume, which includes gloves this time, little white ones. She's glaring at it. She hates it. She hears a whistle behind her and turns around, "You look like an angel, chere."

Suddenly, Rogue loves her costume. She turns her glare towards the Cajun. She looks for the directors who are fighting as usual. "Ah can't wear this."

Raven and Lightning turn towards her. Lightning opens his mouth, "Look, Mrs. L." Shock sets in Rogue.

Raven elbows him hard in the stomuch. "You are supposed to call her Rogue."

Lightning glares at her, "Well, I forgot."

"How hard can it be? If_ I_ can do it, why can't you?"

"Well,_ I_ don't have a photographic memory."

"Mrs. L?" Rogue questions. The two directors turn towards her nervously. "How could Ah be married? Ah can't touch anyone."

"Doesn't seem to bother Mr. L., does it Raven?"

"Would you shut up? We aren't supposed to tell them about the future."

"L as in . . ." she pauses, afraid to fill in the last name she's hoping for.

Raven sighs. "Well, I guess it can't do too much harm, we're from another dimension anyway. Yeah, yeah, Lebeau."

Rogue faints. Gambit hasn't heard a word of it and he comes running when he sees her fall. He catches her and she wakes up. "Get your hands off me Cajun!" she yells. But her tone is a little softer than usual.

Raven smiles at them and sighs. "Snap out of it, Ravie." Lightning calls, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Yes, yes. Places everyone. Lights! Camera! Action!"

The camera pans in on a two-story cottage. Magneto's voice is heard, "Sixteen years pass by quickly and the princess is now a young woman. She is beautiful and talented." The camera zooms in on Rogue who is by the window on the top floor, making her bed and humming a love song.

The fairies are down stairs, looking at a book full of models in dresses.

"I like this one," says Tabby, whose outfit is now set on blue.

"Well, I like this one," says Jean. "Perhaps with a few adjustments."

"Oh yes," Kitty agrees.

Tabitha pouts. "But how are we going to get her out of the house?"

Rogue is seen coming down the stairs.

"Oh, we'll think of something." Jean replies.

"And what are ya three dears up ta?" Rogue can hardly keep a straight face.

"Oh nothing," Jean says.

"Nothing at all." Kitty hides the book behind her back. "We, uh, we. . ."

"We want you to pick some berries," says Tabby grabbing a basket and shoving it into Rogue's gloved hand.

"Yes, berries!" the other two fairies say.

"But Ah picked berries yesterday." Rogue sighs.

"Oh, we need more, dear." Jean says, practically shoving Rogue out the door.

"Like, lots, lots more." Kitty agrees, helping to push.

"Just don't go to far, dear," Jean calls.

"And don't, like, talk to any strangers!" Kitty admonishes.

Rogue looks back at them as she walks off.

"Do you think she suspects something?" Tabby wonders aloud.

"Of course not!" assumes Jean. She sounds incredably arrogant.

The camera follows Rogue who is singing, against her wishes. "Ah wondeh, Ah wondeh if Ah keep on singing, will my song go ringing," Ah'm gonna kill those two, she glares at the directors and keeps singing as little trained birds come and land on her hands and Jamie, dressed in an owl costume dances next to her.

The camera then zooms in on Gambit who is wearing a prince outfit and his trenchcoat. Raven glares and stops the film. "Remy Lebeau! Take that thing off!"

"But, but, I never take t'is coat off!"

She raises her hand at him and the coat is pulled off with her telekinesis. "Put on the cloak!"

He groans and puts the red cloak on. Then he grumbles as he tries to ride the "horse." Scott and Bobby are argueing silently under their breath about how they got into this mess. The camera starts rolling and Rogue starts singing again.

"What's t'at?" Gambit pulls the reigns and Scott groans. "It sounds like music?"

Scott tries to whinny. Everyone laughs, especially Jean, but not Raven.

Gambit continues. "Let's find out." The horse shakes it head furiously. "Oh, come on. For an extra bucket of oats?" The horse keeping shaking it's head. "And a few . . . carrots?"

Scott nods the horses head savagely, really trying to get into the part that he got himself into. They "ride" off quickly.

The camera goes back to Rogue who is sitting next to a pond without her shoes on and with a full basket of berries, is talking to all the trained animals and the Jamie-owl. She sighs. "They neveh want me ta meet anyone."

"Who?" says Jamie.

"Why Aunt Jean, Aunt Katherine, and Aunt Tabitha. But ya know what?" She leans close to the Jamie-owl. "Ah've fooled 'em. Ah have met someone."

"Who? Who?" Jamie asks.

"Oh, a prince." she sighs, thinking of Gambit. "We walk together, and talk together and just before we say goodbye he takes me in his arms and then," she pauses.

The animals have all crowded next to her and Jamie has an anxious look on his face.

"Ah wake up," she sighs hopelessly. The animals look sad. She stands up, puts her shoes back on and starts to dance and sings another love song, "Ah know you, Ah walked with ya, once upon a dream. Ah know you, your demon eyes will haunt me whereveh Ah go."

In the meantime, Gambit is catching up to the mysterious voice when, splat, Scott and Bobby give out under him into a big mud puddle. Gambit is glaring at them when Scott shrugs and says, "Hey, it's in the script alright?"

"Horses don't talk, Scott!" Raven shouts very angrily.

"No carrots!" Gambit says. He drags his butt out of the mud and leaves the horse to fend for itself. He takes off his boots, his cloak and his hat and sets them aside to dry. "T'at voice was too belle to be human. Probably some wood sprite or somet'ing."

Jamie has been watching all of this and he hurries to steal them. He puts them on over his owl costume. He looks so ridiculous it's cute. He hurries back to Rogue and Scott sees him and neighs causing everyone to laugh, except Raven who grimaces. Gambit looks over, "Stop! T'ief!" He gets up and chases the Jamie-owl.

Jamie hoots at Rogue and she looks up and laughs. "Oh, it's my dream prince!" She takes his wings and dances with him, singing again.

Gambit watches it all fascinated. It fact, he is so fascinated that he forgets to do his part. "Uh, Gambit?" Lightning grumbles at him.

Gambit takes the hint and grabs the Jamie-owl, who acts terrifically frightened. That is due to the fact that he _is_ terrifically frightened of Gambit. Gambit then steps up behind Rogue and takes her hand. He starts singing along with her.

Rogue freaks. She stops dancing and turns around. Then she runs off and hids behind a tree.

"Wait! Don't go!" he calls.

"You. . . You're a ..." she studders.

"A stranger?" he asks and she nods. "Don't you remember, chere? We've met before."

"We have?" she asks confused.

"Yes, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream." He starts to sing, "Remy knows you. He walked with you..."

He is cut off by a very angry blue teenager with curly red hair and glowing yellow eyes. "No, no, no! Gambit she_ can't _know your name! It will ruin the_ entire _next scene, and _several_ after that!" Raven stands there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "You have to use speak in _first person_! Now start the song over and_ this_ time do it right! Lightning, I told you this was impossible!"

"Just give them a chance." Lightning tries.

"I've given them enough chances."

"Would you calm down before you blow something up?" He points at her hand which is holding a red-glowing clipboard.

She gasps and stops the clipboard from glowing. "Okay, carry on." She chuckles nervously, hoping no one saw it. Everyone did.

Gambit looks at her strangely. He is very familiar with the red glow. He starts the song over correctly, though. Rogue calms down and takes his hands and dances with him, enchanted by his demon eyes. They dance for a while and then the scene changes to them watching the clouds with his arm around her lovingly. Rogue feels so comfortable in his arms.

"What's your name, chere?"

"Hmm?" she asks, "Oh, my name. . . it's. . ." She jumps up as if startled out of her reverie which she really was, day-dreaming about a happy life with him. "Oh, no!" She starts to run.

"Wait!"

"Ah can't, my aunts are waiting for me!" She grabs her wrap and the basket of berries.

"When can I see you again?"

"Oh, neveh! Neveh!"

"Never?"

"Well, maybe someday." she sighs.

"Tomorrow?" he asks.

"Oh no! This evening, at the cottage, in the glen!" She takes off and Gambit slowly turns towards his "horse."

"That's a wrap!" Lightning calls.

"What? No whitty comment about how good they were?" Raven says with a sparkle in her eye. She's sitting with her head in her hand.

"Okay, even _I _can't exaggerate on that one."

"Oh, come on, not even _one_ little remark."

"Why are you so argumentive?"

"Because you are so much fun to argue with."

"Oh, give it a rest. I'm taking your side in this one."

"You must have an ulterior motive."

"Raven! I'm your_ best friend_! Can't I agree with you every once in a while!"

"You never have before."

"That's not true!"

"No, it's not. It just sounds better." She's still sitting in the same position. It's driving him crazy.

Suddenly, Gambit shows up, "Um Raven, Remy would like to talk to you about t'ose powers of yours."

Raven's skin pales to a very light blue. She silently edges off of her seat and into the shadows where she disappears. Lightning's face is also pale and he announces, "Um that's all for today folks, see you next time!" He then zips off faster than Pietro on fire.

Gambit is left rather angry and confused, "T'is isn't over."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I wasn't going to update this weekend, but I had some free time and so many of you wanted me to, so I thought, oh well. But don't expect any more chapters until Tuesday, okay? Hope you all enjoy this. Next time, Rogue tells the fairies about Remy and learns her destiny, at the same time, Remy is telling Logan about Rogue and sparks will fly! Have fun. 


	5. Scene 4: Goblins and Birthday Parties

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men. I do own Raven and Lightning, though. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

To Cat2Fat900: You get a whole invisible cake and my plot fairies say they're sending Ralph a new flame thrower, because you got it on the nose. Well, all except for the powers thing. Lol. She doesn't get her TK from Jean. It's inherited from a dormant talent in some one close to her. You see, Raven and Lightning are from Reality 777, as in my other story, they'll be in the sequel. So, if you know who Raven's parents are well then you know who her grandparents are, sorry about the bad images though. Oh and Rachel Summers doesn't exist in 777. Rachel is Raven's little sister, full blooded- same parents. Thanks a lot for no squirrel whacking. Lol. Gotta loves those squirrels.

To Rogue Gal: Tuesday has arrived! No Raven is _not _Mystique. She _does_ get confused with Mystique a lot, though. It makes her very angry. Glad you liked the Romy. More to come. I don't know if he'll figure out about that, but he has an idea about Raven.

To Nightshade-89: Thank you so much. I might do that. I think there is already a fanfic about Aladdin. But i think it's a Jott. Hmm, Remy _would_ make a good Aladdin, though.

To Kyo-Kitty and el diablo: Thank you very much.

To abril4: You get an invisible batch of cookies for being the first person to pick up on that. Lol. Yeah, she is. I'm glad you like them. :) Thanks a lot.

To Crash Slayer: Piotr is one of my fav.s too, but Katherine Pryde is more likely to do a little flirting with the metal man on the side lines, and quite a bit of staring, than in the story. Since the fairies don't have love interests in the movie.

A/N: I know I said Remy would be telling Logan about Rogue, but I forgot a very important scene and I had to split this into two chapters. So this one only has Rogue telling her aunts about Remy. This is going to be a rather long chapter. And now what you've been waited for all week-end . . . lol, j/k.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty 

Scene 4: Goblins and Birthday Parties

Raven and Lightning are strolling along towards the stage. They believe themselves to be alone and are commenting on Gambit's reaction. "I could just wipe his memory."

"Raven, you know we can't do that."

She sighs. "Why not? I mean, It would sure make life a lot easier."

He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her to him. "It's wrong."

She puts her arms around his neck. "So is time travelling."

He leans in to kiss her and just before their lips meet, she puts a finger in front of his lips and states, "Uh, uh, uh. Business before pleasure." in a sultry tone of voice.

"Get your hands off her." a voice sounds as Gambit comes out of his hiding spot.

They seperate quickly. Lightning glares at her. "I thought you did a mind sweep?"

"You never asked me to do a mind sweep."

"Well, I assumed."

"You should never assume anything."

Gambit is glaring at them. "What is going on here?"

Lightning looks at his girlfriend, "It doesn't matter the dimension, does it? He never changes."

"Nope, he never does."

Lightning then turns to Remy, "I thought you were in love with Rogue."

Gambit's eyes narrow. "Remy t'inks he has a different reason to want you to stay away from her."

She deliberately takes Lightning's hand and leads him over to the director's chair, calling behind her, "Trust me, out of all the guys I _could _be dating, this is the one you should like."

Rogue comes up to Remy's side with a very confused look on her face. "What was all _that _about?"

Remy places his arm around her. "Remy have a strange feeling 'bout t'at girl."

She turns to face him, "Yeah, me too." He leans in to kiss her. She smiles and just before they are about to kiss, she whispers, "Remy?"

"Oui, chere?"

"Get you hands off me."

And she walks off to her dressing room. At least that was where she intended on going. She ended up running over to where Raven was yelling, "John! No!"

Pyro in full Goblin armor had lit fire to the stage. "Storm! Water!" Lightning yells. Storm quickly obeys and everyone is a little put out.

"And now without futher delay, Places everyone! Lights! Camera! Action!" Raven yells. She is fuming at this unexpected delay.

Magneto's voice comes over the picture of a dark castle with a storm above it, "The people knew that as long as Mystique's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, the evil prophecy had not been fulfilled."

The scene changes to see, Mystique, still wearing her red devil costume, sitting on a throne with Kurt on the arm. A group of goblins, namely Piotr in his metal form, Pyro, Sabretooth, Mastermind, Lance, Toad, Pietro, and Fred, come in dressed in ridiculous metal armor and carrying even more ridiculous weapons made from tin foil and cardboard. Pietro is muttering about the weapons not being real and Pyro is crying because Raven took his flame thrower away. "Well, they didn't have flame throwers in the fourteenth century!" she yells at him.

He sticks his tongue at her and she shakes her head.

"It's incredible!" Mystique yells at them, standing up and pacing. "Sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" she leans in close to Fred.

"Uh," Fred says, searching for his line. "Yup, yup. We searched everywhere. We all did!" He waves his hands at the other goblins. They all nod their heads and agree quickly.

Mystique doesn't look convinced. "What about the towns, the forests, the mountians?" she insists.

Toad takes Fred's place and speaks up, "Yeah, we searched . . . mountains, and uh. . . forests and uh. . . houses. . . Let me see, yo"

John speaks up. "in all the cradles." He laughs and Piotr hits him on the head.

"Cradles?" asks Mystique.

"Yup," repeats Mastermind rocking his arms back and forth, "in all the cradles."

Everyone off-stage starts laughing, except Raven who is still angry about the fire.

"Cradles?" she says again. Her voice softens. "Did you hear that my pet?" she turns to Kurt who is trying not to laugh and nodding his head. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." She starts laughing and the goblins do too, thinking they are out of trouble. "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" She turns on them. They all back up in fright.

"I've felt that way myself during this production." Raven grins.

"Now, who's interrupting?" Lightning wonders out loud.

"Oh go..." she starts, but stops herself, "little ears." she nods in Jamie's direction.

The cast is looking at her impaitently, so she stops arguing and starts filming again.

Mystique points her trident at the goblin and Storm supplies some lightning bolts. The goblins are all shocked and they hobble off stage growling and Pyro is rubbing his butt.

"Oh," Mystique sighs and turns to sit in her throne. "They're hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil." Kurt ports to her side. "Oh my pet. You are my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a maid of sixteen with striped hair and lips red as the rose. Do not fail me." Kurt ports out.

The scene changes to the fairies, who have been preparing a birthday party for Rogue during all of this. "Oh, won't she be surprised!" Jean squeals.

"A real birthday party!" squeals Tabby.

"With, like, a real birthday cake!" squeals the third little fairy.

"Yes and a dress a princess can be proud of!" Jean says huddling a bolt of pink fabric to herself.

"I'll get the wands!" Tabby says and start to run up the stairs.

"Oh yes. You do. . . the wands!" Jean exclaims in horror.

"Oh, like, no!" shouts Kitty.

"No magic." Jean says, putting her foot down.

"But. . . But the sixteen years are almost up and I've never baked a fancy cake before. . . " Tabby pouts.

"Oh you won't have to dear," Kitty giggles, "I'm, like totally, going to bake the cake."

All the X-Men, including Jean and Lance, groan slightly at the thought of Kitty baking a cake.

"She's always wanted to, dear, and this may be her last chance." Jean says, trying to still the nausea that threatens to ruin her part.

"I'm, like, gonna make it fifteen layers with, like, pink and blue forget-me-nots, hey what's a 'forget-me-not'?" she questions.

"It's a flower. And I'm making the dress." Jean states proudly, ploping bolts of fabric into Tabby's arms.

"But, but you can't sew and She's never cooked!" Tabby is flabbergasted, yes I said flabbergasted.

"Oh, it's simple."

"All you do is, like, look at the book." Kitty has been busying herself by taking ingredients out.

"Up here dear." Jean tells Tabby and helps her onto a stool. "You can be the dummy."

"Dummy!" Tabby says and wields an energy bomb.

"It's in the script for crying out loud!" Jean says brandishing the booklet from out of her pocket and shoving it into Tabby's face.

"Well, I still say we ought to use magic." Tabitha pouts as Jean happily cuts a hole into a bolt of pink fabric.

Kitty hums as she reads the recipe. "Flour, three cups. Hmm, cups." She hunts down three cups of various sizes and pours the flour into a big bowl.

"What's that for?" asks Tabby to Jean about the hole in the fabric.

"Well it's got to have a hole in the bottom." Jean says precisely.

"That's, like, for the feet to, like totally, go through." Kitty speaks up.

Jean throws the remainder of the fabric over Tabby's head. "It's pink," Tabby complains.

"Lovely shade, isn't it?" Jean says.

Rogue almost hurls when she sees the shade of pink and mutters, "Ah'd rather _die_ than wear that coloh!"

"A little pink might look nice on you, chere. Especially in your cheeks." Gambit grins at her.

"You stay outa this, Cajun." she warns, blushing.

"Can we get back to the play?" Lightning frowns.

"But I wanted blue!" Tabby pouts.

"Now, dear, we decided pink was her color." Jean states matter-of-factly.

"You decided!" Tabby mutters. Further mumbles are not understood as Jean covers her head and ties a ribbon around the "dress."

"Two eggs, fold in gently." Kitty looks confused. "Fold?" She shrugs and put the whole eggs on the top of the batter and folds the batter over them. She presses down and the sound of egg shells cracking can be heard.

"I can't breathe!" Tabby shouts as Jean cuts a hole in the top of the monstrosity she dares to call a dress. "It looks awful." she pouts.

"That's because it's on you, dear."

"Yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" Kitty seriously doesn't know what it means.

"One _teaspoon._" Tabby informs her.

"One teaspoon, of course." Kitty laughs as she adds the yeast and then salt and _pepper _to the cake. She continues humming.

"Gracious, how that child has grown." Jean sighs.

"It seems only yesterday we brought her here." Tabby says sadly.

Kitty holds the batter like an infant and says, "Only a tiny baby."

Jean notices Tabby has a tear in her ear. Tabby is pinching herself very hard. "Why Tabitha!"

"Whatever is, like, the matter, dear?" Kitty asks, shooing a stray strand of hair.

"After tomorrow she'll be a princess," Tabby sobs, pinching very hard. "And we won't have any Rogue."

"Oh, Jean!" Kitty cries.

"Now, now, we all knew this day would come."

"But, like why did it, like, have to, like, come so soon."

"After all, we've had her for sixteen years." Jean says

"Sixteen wonderful years."

All three of them sob until Jean annouces. "Oh look at us, standing around like a bunch of ninnies.What in the world is a ninny? She'll be back before we get started!" Everyone is laughing at the three fairies except of course for Raven who hardly ever laughs.

Several minutes later in play time, the fairies are looking at Tabitha in a ridiculous outfit that is pink with multicolored bows all over it. Kitty is lighting the candles on a huge cake that hasn't been baked yet. "There!" She says and the cake starts to fall over. "What do you, like, think of it?" She grabs a broom to hold it up and it starts sliding down the handle.

"It's a very, um, unusual cake isn't it?" Jean replies.

"Of course, it'll, like totally, be much stiffer after it's baked."

"Of course, dear, what do you think of the dress?"

"Well, it's, it's, like, not exactly the way it is in, like, the book." Kitty cringes.

"Oh, I improved it," Jean states, not wanting to admit she's failed. "Perhaps if I added a few more ruffles... What do you think?"

"Perhaps," gulps Kitty. "What do you think, Tabitha?"

"I think we've had enough of this nonsense! It think we should think of Rogue and what she'll think of this, this, mess." She climbs down and takes the "dress" off.

"Right on!" Rogue laughs.

"I still think what I thought before! I'm gonna go get those wands!" She marches up the stairs.

Kitty looks at Jean. Jean looks at Kitty. "You know, I think she's, like, right."

"Here they are!" Tabby shouts happily come down the stairs. "Good as new!"

Jean runs up to her and grabs them. "Be careful, Tabitha! Quick, lock the doors. Katherine close the windows! Plug up every cranny! We can't take any chances. Now you take care of the cake," she hands Kitty a wand.

"While I?" Tabby says reaching for her wand.

"Clean the room, dear. And I'll make the dress." Jean says lightly.

Raven and Lightning share a knowing glance. "You ready?" he asks her.

"When am I not ready for a challenge?" she smiles.

"You think this will be challenging?" he smirks.

"Not in the least."

Tabby glares at them and then pouts and turns toward the equipment. "Come on Bucket, Mop, Broom, Jeannie says clean up the room." To Tabitha's surprise as she calls each item it stands up and starts hopping towards her. She glances at Raven who is wearing a bit of a smirk. "Are you doing that?"

"Yes, of course. Do you think Jean has the concentration level needed to move three things at once?"

"No."

"Good," Lightning says, "then get back into character."

"And now to make a lovely dress, fit to grace a fair princess." Jean says, sighing because she doesn't get to be the fair princess. Pietro runs in a pink dress and Raven keeps it floating as the bucket, mop, and broom clean.

"Eggs, flour, mi-lk." Kitty sings and then thinks better of it, "Just, like, do what it says in, like, the book. I'll, like, put on the candles." The eggs, flour milk and utensils start baking a cake thanks to Raven.

Tabby dances around the room and spies that the dress is still pink. "Oh no, not pink! Make it blue." Pietro replaces the dress with an identical blue one.

Jean gasps in frustration and says, "Tabitha! Make it pink." Pietro does the dress dance again.

Tabby, still dancing, "Make it blue." She accidently hits Jean instead. Jubilee has been suppling the sparks again. Jean activates the switch in her outfit that turns it blue. She acts angry. She throws Jubilee's sparks at Tabby, turning her dress red. This goes on for a while.

The scene changes to a scene where Kurt is porting from treetop to treetop, glancing around and through the trees. Something catches his eye, sparks. He decides to go investigate. He teleports to the top of a cottage and is hit by Jubilee's sparks. Jubilee calls out, "Sorry!"

"It's alright." he mutters, rubbing his sore stomuch. He spies a young girl heading towards the cottage.

Inside the cottage, the spark war continues. Tabby is having the time of her life and Jean is mildly tolerating it because it's in the script. The war ends when both sparks hit the dress at the same time and Pietro replaces it with one that is splattered with both colors. "Ooo," says a flustered Jean. "Now look what you've done!"

"Me!" Tabby sasses.

Suddenly Kitty shushes them, "Listen!" The sound of Rogue singing can be heard.

"It's Rogue!" Tabby announces in a red outfit.

"She's back!" Jean exclaims in a blue outfit. "Enough of this foolishness!" She sets her outfit back on red and Tabby sets hers back on blue.

The dishes are put quickly away. Jean places the dress on a chair and says, "Make it pink." Pietro puts the pink dress on the chair. "Now hide quick!" She grabs Kitty's arm and pulls. Kitty has been lighting candles and she points her wand at the remainder which immediately light up. Amara is seen off-stage looking very happy with herself.

Tabby is about to hide when she notices the pink dress. She stops and whispers, "Make it blue." Then she hides as Rogue walks in the door. A muffled BAMF is heard, but neither the fairies or Rogue seem to notice as Kurt's head appears in the open doorway.

"Good gracious!" Jean starts. "Who left the mop running!" She watches as the mop is still dancing around the room.

"Stop, mop." Tabby says and it falls to the floor. Rogue doesn't notice.

"Aunt Jean, Katherine, Tabitha! Where is everybody?" she calls and comes to a halt with a gasp as she sees the beautiful blue dress on the chair.

"Surprise!" all three fairies call out, coming out of their hiding places. "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh you darlings! This is the happiest day av my life! Everything is so wonderful! Wait till y'all meet him!" Rogue exclaims sighing at the memory of dancing with Gambit. Jean has a sneaking suspicion that Rogue isn't acting. She shakes it off.

"Him?" asks a clueless Kitty.

"Rogue!" exclaims Tabby.

"You've met some stranger?" asks Jean.

"Oh, he's not a strangeh. We've met before."

"You have!" an outraged Jean says.

"Where?" asks Tabby.

Rogue leans her head into her hands and says, "Once upon a dream." She starts humming the song again as she twirls Kitty around the room.

"She's, like, in love!" Kitty calls to the others.

"Oh no!" Tabby says, covering her mouth and looking at Jean.

"This is terrible!" Jean exclaims.

"Why? After all, Ah am sixteen." Rogue stops dancing.

"It isn't that, dear." sighs Jean.

"You're, like, already betrothed. Isn't that, like, the silliest word, like, ever?" Kitty says.

Raven glares at her from her director's chair. "The script. Did you even bother reading it?"

"Sheesh, sorry." Kitty says imitating Evan's sarcasm perfectly.

"Betrothed?" ask Rogue.

"Since the day you were born." Tabby says.

"To Prince Remy, dear." Kitty supplies. She catches the eye of a certain metal goblin and giggles.

"But that's impossible! How could Ah marry a prince. Ah'd have ta be . . ."

"A princess." states Tabby.

"And you are, Princess Anna Marie." Jean says taking over. Kurt's ear perk up and he listens closer. "Tonight we're taking you back to your father, King Charles."

"But Ah can't!" Rogue pleads as Kurt ports away. "He's coming here tonight! Ah promised ta meet him!"

"I'm sorry, dear." Jean says, taking Rogue in her arms to comfort her. "But you must never see that young man again."

"Oh no!" says Rogue baking away from Jean in horror as she thinks of the possibility of actually never seeing her Remy again. She looks at her other aunts, but finds no help "No! Ah can't believe it!" She turns around and runs up the stairs crying very real tears. The scene changes to follow her as she lays on her bed crying.

"And we thought she'd be so happy." Tabby sighs. A tear runs down Jean's face as she imagines the fairy tale in a different light. Her being seperated from Scott.

"And cut!" Raven calls. "Next time! No fires! And that means you, John!"

"It was only a little fire, sheila." pouts John.

"Raven, don't be so hard on them." Lightning taunts. Taunting her being his favorite pastime.

"Why shouldn't I be? They are all horrible at acting!"

"Even Rogue?" he questions.

"Well, she was okay, I guess."

"Okay? She was perfect." Remy gets into the fight.

Raven sighs. "Okay, Gambit, if you say so, she was perfect."

Lightning giggles at her. She glares at him and pouts. Gambit thinks he likes it when they fight. He goes off to find Rogue, who is in a hurry to relieve herself of her costume. She looks at the princess dress, she'll have to wear for the rest of the play and glares at it. "I hate that dress."

"Mais, ton Remy t'inks it'll look tres belle sur tu, chere." (1)

"Oh, just shut up!"

And we will leave them fighting there, because this is already pretty long.

* * *

(1) "But, your Remy thinks it'll look very beautiful on you, dear." 

A/N: Well sorry, but it was just to long to do both parts. Next time, Remy seriously tells Logan about Rogue. I mean it. I promise. That and a very short war between Charles and Logan. Xavier is going to feel very stupid and so is Logan. Oh, and more of Scott and Bobby in a horse costume! Yay!


	6. Scene 5: This Means War!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men. I do own Raven and Lightning, though. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

To Cat2Fat900: Oh, you enjoyed the cake. :D And Ralph liked his flame thrower :D Oh good. It's fun being right every once in a while, isn't it? As for taking Johnny's flame thrower away. . . Raven has control issues. Big time control issues. Hmm. . . perhaps I should send her to counselling with Psyche-Out from Red Witch's Middleverse. After all she can time travel, but of course dimension hopping being illegal, she might get into a little trouble. Lol. Got hide from the DPD. Lol.

To Rogue Gal: Thank you.

To abril4: Hee hee, well, Gambit's kinda figured that out. But Rogue still has no clue. Lol. Thanks and I'm glad you like it.

To Nightshade-89: Hmm, Robin Hood. . . Logan in a chicken outfit. Kurt as Friar Tuck . . . lol. Sounds intriguing. Remy is the Prince of Thieves already. Lol. It might be the next Raven and Lightning production. Glad you liked this chapter. Lol. Being a mother myself, I agree with her. Get your rest while you can.

To Crash Slayer: I own it:) As for the line, I thought you'd like that. I put it in just for you.

To Kyo-Kitty: They should. I'm thinking of doing Robin Hood next. Lol. Yes, she is. You get some invisble cookies for getting that. Her little sister's name is Rachel.

A/N: Here is the Remy vs. Logan scene. Like the title? Lol.This is going to be another long chapter, though not as long as the last one.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty

Scene 5: This Means War!

"Okay, please, please, please, can I have my flame thrower back!" begs St. John Allerdyce on his knees.

"No!" Raven and Lightning say at the same time.

"But if I can't have that, can I have my lighter back! Please! Pretty please! With Sugar on Top!"

"No!" They say again. "You may not!"

"Okay, that's just freaky." Scott says holding his costume in his hands and shaking his head.

"But, but . . ."

"No buts!" They say again.

Scott and Jean look at them strangely. Jean is happy because she doesn't have to wear a costume for this scene. "You're right. But what's scarier, Them talking in unison, or Pyro begging?" She says.

"I'm not sure. . ." is his answer.

"I promise not to set anything on fire! I promise! Please!"

Raven looks at the pyromaniac before her and smiles sweetly. Lightning backs up instinctly. He knows when she's annoyed. "She takes the lighter out of her pocket. "You want it?" He nods like a little puppy dog. "Go get it!" she charges the lighter and throws it outside the studio. Pyro chases it.

"Uh, are you sure that was a good idea?" Lightning asks nervously as an explosion is heard in the street. The explosion is followed by a string of Australian curses as John limps back into the building.

"Now, why'd you have to go and do that to poor Johnny, sheila?"

"Well, maybe it will teach you a lesson." Raven says sweetly. "Don't mess with me."

"Can we start, yet, Ravie?" Lightning asks.

"Yes, yes, places, places! Lights! Camera! Action!"

The scene opens in the banquet room of a large castle. The table is covered in food. Fred runs to the table, but Raven pulls him back. He starts to cry. "Freddie, you can have the leftovers after the scene, okay?" Raven says to him as if he was a very small child. He nods. They start over.

Charles is sitting in a wooden wheelchair next to the window. He's wearing gloves so he doesn't get a splinter in his hands. "No sign of her yet, James." he sighs.

Logan is standing over the banquet. He is sticking a claw in a giant turkey. "Course not, good half hour 'til sunset." he growls taking a bite out of the turkey and spiting it out. "Did Kitty make this?"

Kitty walks off with her hands behind her back, whistling the whistle of the not so innocent. She backs right into Piotr. "I'm, like, so sorry."

"Don't be Katya. I don't mind." Lance is scowling at them.

"Uh hmm." Raven glares. "Can we get back to work now?"

Charles still looks worried. "Come now, buck up." Logan glares at Raven. "Battle's over. Girl's as good as here."

"I know, James, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing." Charles wheels over to the table.

"The past, man, all in the past." He mutters under his breath, "She had to give me the optimistic part didn't she." He claps his hand and Rahne runs in dressed as a page with a tray carrying two full glasses and a bottle of wine. Actually it's sparkling apple cider. Logan wanted real wine, but Raven insisted due to the fact that Rahne would be drinking it too. "Tonight, we toast the future, with something I've been saving for sixteen years." He grabs the bottle and fills two larger glasses with it. "Here," He hands Charles a glass. "To the future!"

"Right, to the future!" Charles says.

"Skumps!" he says and then turns to Raven, "Skumps?"

She shrugs. "I don't know what it means either."

Rahne drinks the "wine" from the smaller cups and then takes out a strange looking instrument.

Charles and Logan start singing, against their own will. The song consists of a toast to their children getting married. They lock arms and drink. Well, Logan drinks. Charles can't reach his drink. Rahne also sneaks a drink behind her instrument. "Excellent vintage," Logan says. Rahne nods in agreement. "And now, to the new home!"

"New home?" asks Charles.

"Children will need a nest of their own, a place to raise their little ones."

"Well, I suppose, in time."

"To the home!" Logan growls. They then start singing, "Skumps, skumps, a toast to the home." Logan is glaring at the two directors who seem to be enjoying his humiliation. And while they drink, Rahne does a dance and plays her lute until the strings break. Logan claps again and says, "The plans!" Rahne runs off and grabs a scroll and then sticks it under Charles' nose. "What do you think? Nothing elaborate of course. Fourty bedrooms, dining hall, honeymoon cottage, really."

"You're building it already?"

"Built, bub, finished. Lovebirds," he really growls at that one. He can't stand the thought of Gumbo and Stripes being called lovebirds. "can move into it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But, James! They, They're not even married yet!"

"We'll take care of that tonight. To the wedding." He starts pouring wine into Charles' drink. He pushes it away and Rahne runs to catch the liquid in her lute.

"Now, hold on James. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me!"

"Getting my Remy, aren't you?" he spits out.

"Yes, but. . ."

"Want to see our grandchildren, don't you?"

"Of course, but . . ." Rahne is hugging the lute tightly to her bosom.

"No time to lose. Getting on in years, Ha ha ha." he forces the last part out.

"Now be reasonable, James."

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"It's in the script, Logan." Charles reminds him.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry."

"After all, Anna Marie knows nothing of all this." Rogue and Gambit are laughing on the side of the stage at he antics of their "fathers." (1) Rahne drinks the wine from the lute and then falls under the table, pretending to sleep.

"Well?" he snarls.

"Well, it may come as quite a shock."

"A _shock_! My Remy a shock? What's wrong with my Remy? Why doesn't your daughter like _my _son?" he accuses.

"Now, now."

"I'm not so sure my son likes _your _daughter!"

"Now see here!"

"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want _you_ for a grandfather!"

"You, you, you unreasonable, pompous, old windbag! That's the best we can come up with?"

"Well, I certainly did not write the script, Professor." Raven informs him.

"Oh no! It would be _much _better if _you_ wrote it." Lightning says sarcastically.

"Don't start, Lawr." she warns. "Back to the play."

"Unreasonable? Pompous? Engarde sir!" he grabs a fish off the table. "And I can't just use my claws, why?"

"Because I said so," Raven answers.

"I'm warning you, James, this means war!" Charles grabs a platter as a shield as Logan attacks him with the fish.

"Forward! For Honor! For country! For. . ." This fish goes limp in his hands and he looks at it funny, like he just realised it was a fish, not a sword. He starts to laugh, though it sounds very forced. He points at the fish and Charles starts laughing as well. "What's this all about, anyway?"

"Nothing, James, nothing at all."

"Children are bound to fall in love with each other." Logan puts the fish in his belt where a sword would go.

"Precisely! And as for grandchildren, I'll have the Royal Woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow!"

"Splendid! King size, of course?"

"Certainly! To the Woodcarvers' Guild!" Charles says pouring another glass of "wine." No music starts. The two kings look confused. They hear snoring coming from under the table. Charles lifts the tablecloth. There is Rahne, fast asleep. Raven shakes her head, Rahne wasn't supposed to _really_ fall asleep.

Just then, Sam comes out in his page outfit with his horn and blows it. "Announcing his royal highness, Prince Remy."

"Remy!" growls Logan and hurries out to met his son. Sometime during all of this he has lost his fish-sword. Fred looks anxiously at Raven and she nods so he runs to the table and starts eating. When he get to the turkey he takes a big bite and then spits it out. Not even Fred will eat Kitty's cooking.

Remy is seen sitting on top of the horse costume that consists of Scott and Bobby. Bobby is getting overcome with heat and ices the inside of the back end. Some of it hits Scott and he screams, "Bobby!"

"Scott, horses don't talk. Please remember that." Lightning sighs.

"But Bobby..." Scott starts.

"Please, don't make Raven mad." he begs, glancing at the furious blue girl beside him.

"Remy!" Logan tries to act cheerful. "Remy!" He waves the boy over. "Remy! Hold, Remy!" Remy pulls the reigns on Scott and earns a painful wince from the one-eyed leader of the X-Men. "Hurry, boy! Hurry! Change into something suitable!" Logan orders. "Can't meet your future bride looking like that!" Rogue blushes off stage as Raven and Lightning smirk at her.

"Mais I have met her, Father." Remy laughs as he calls Logan "Father."

"You have? Where?"

"Once upon a dream." Remy grabs Logan and starts humming the song and dancing around with him.

Logan is angry and starts yelling, "Remy, stop! Stop that! I mean it, bub! Stop!" Remy laughs and stops twirling about the time Logan produces his claws. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" he asks as he retracts his claws.

"But it wasn't a dream, Father." Rogue cracks up and earns a glare from the Wolverine. "I really did meet her." Remy winks at Rogue. She sighs contently for a moment, then realising what she's doing, glares at him for the rest of the scene.

"The Princess Anna Marie! I refuse to say 'Good Heavens.' Oh great, I just said it. We must tell Charles! Why this is the most . . ." Raven starts banging her head against the clipboard.

"I didn't say it was Anna Marie." Remy grins, stopping Logan from going up the stairs into the castle. He's still upset about not using the third person to speak, though.

"You most certainly did. You said. . ."

"I said I met t'e girl I'm gonna marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant fille, I suppose." He winks Rogue again. Kitty catches on and whispers to Piotr. She giggles and Piotr smiles at Rogue. Rogue glares at Piotr and Kitty. Though, inside, she's very happy.

"A peasant girl? You gonna marry a peasant girl? Why Remy, You're joking?" Logan nods his head and grabs Remy's shoulders. He looks at the horse. The horse shakes it's head. "No! You can't do this to me! Give up the throne? The Kingdom? For some nobody? No offense Stripes."

"None Taken," Stripes replies.

"By Harry! I won't have it! You're a prince! And you're gonna marry a princess, bub." Logan continues taking his claws out again.

Remy gulps, "Now, F-Father, you're living in t'e past. This is t'e fourteent' century. Nowadays . . ."

"Nowadays, I'm still the King, bub. And I order you to come to your senses!" He sticks his claws right in front of Remy's face.

"And marry t'e fille, I love." Remy says weakly as he climbs onto the "horse," never taking his eyes off those claws. Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye. Marry the girl you love, wait no! Come back here, Remy! Remy!" Logan calls after him as he tries to ride away.

"Remy t'inks t'is would have been a lot easier if ya had just hired a real horse, Peu d'ange." (2) he mutters to Raven.

"It's so hard to get mad at him when he calls me that." she sighs dreamily. (3)

"Uh, Raven? Scene's not over yet." Lightning says.

"Oh, so you think I forgot that?"

"No, of course not. Can we get on with it?"

"You don't have to yell."

"I'm not yelling yet, Raven dear."

"Whatever. Logan."

Logan sits on the steps of the palace and sighs sadly, "How am I going to tell Charles?"

"Now, it's over." Lightning says, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Cut, That's a wrap people. Pray that tomorrow you'll all be a little better at this acting thing."

"I'm starting to believe Mrs. - I mean Rogue is the only person here who can act."

"Lightning!" Raven warns.

"What? I caught myself!"

"You are so dead."

"Oh please, what are you going to do? Cut my head off again?"

"I might! Don't try me!"

I believe I promised something about sparks flying. Just then Jubilee hits Pyro with sparks. Oh, there they are. "Ra-ven!" she complains. "John was drooling on me!"

"I'll kill him!" Bobby says.

He comes after Pyro ready to ice him. John runs behind Raven. "Save me! Give me my flame thrower! Please! I swear I was watching Wanda! Not Jubilee! Wanda!"

Wanda smirks at him, "Bobby, leave it to me."

He looks helplessly at Raven. She smirks at him. "Fat chance. He's all yours, Wanda. We're out of here."

And with that, Raven and Lightning are gone in a gust of wind. And we'll leave what happens to Pyro up to the reader's imagination. Ha ha ha ha!

* * *

A/N:(1) The men are only their father's in the play. But if you are reading A Split in Reality, then you know about Rogue . . .

(2) "Peu d'ange" equals "Little angel."

(3)No, Raven does _not_ have a crush on Gambit. That is _sick and wrong_. Those of you who have tasted my invisible cooking know just how sick and wrong that is.

Next up, Rogue becomes Anna Marie and follows the little green light. Now, all Raven has to do is come up with a little green light. Hmmm. . . it'll keep her busy until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and review please. :)


	7. Scene 6: A Fallen Princess

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men. I do own Raven and Lightning, though. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

To Cat2Fat900: Don't worry, it wasn't his baby. (He left that one at home with Ralph) Raven is a very cruel person, sorry. DPD, Dimensional Police Department. Those who live outside of reality. It's complicated, and Raven and Lightning are very afraid of them.

To Rogue Gal: Thank you. Glad you like Raven. I'll see about the Romy, but seeing as Rogue is going to be asleep through most of the rest of the story. . . Well, you'll have to settle for flirting during the breaks.

To Crash Slayer: Yup, light Kiotr is best since I don't know how to do a Russian accent. Lol.

To Kyo-Kitty: Thank you very much. That is funny.

To Lyrit Liltrick: Thank you. Yup, here's your invisible cookies for figuring it out. :)

A/N: This scene comes complete with a surprise ending!

* * *

Sleeping Beauty

Scene 6: A Fallen Princess

Rogue comes out of her dressing room and glares at Jean, who is laughing. Rogue is wearing a beautiful blue dress and golden necklace. She hates the dress with a passion. Gambit whistles at her and she turns to glare at the Cajun. "What? Ya got a death wish, Swamp Rat?"

"Maybe. Mais Remy t'inks you really look like a princess in t'at dress, cherie."

Rogue does something that startles Jean, she smiles at him and blushes. "Thank ya, Sugah." Then she grabs her long dark blue cloak and quickly heads towards the stage.

Raven comes out of the shadows and walks up to Remy, "Aw, wasn't that sweet, Lightning?"

"It sure was." He says yawning as he steps into the light.

"What are _you_ laughing at Jean Grey? Ya look a whole lot worse than Ah do!" Rogue is heard, yelling at Jean, who is back in her original red fairy outfit, complete with wand, wings and tied on hat.

"No! No, it's not that!" Jean says laughing. "You look fine, but I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before."

"What about that vampire play Kitty and Rogue were in?" speaks up Evan. "She wore a dress in that."

"Yeah, and Rogue, like, wears a skirt, like, every day." Kitty speaks up.

"Yeah, but they're _gothic_ dresses not, not like _this_. . ." she's still laughing.

Gambit is getting angry. Scott is getting embarrassed. But before either of them can do anything, Rogue's gloves are off and she knocks Jean unconscious.

"Oh, great. Thanks a lot Rogue." Raven sighs. "Now we have to wait for her to wake up."

"Oops. Sorry, Ah just sorta lost it." Rogue looks down. "Can Ah take off the dress?"

"No." Lightning speaks up. "Ya know, Raven, we could do the part without _her_." He looks at her significantly.

"No."

"Please. It won't be too long. Rogue didn't touch her that long."

"No."

"Aah, come on, Ravie."

"Ain't gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"You sound like your mother."

"Good!"

Just then, the argument is stopped by Jean waking up. "Feel like laughing now, Miss Priss." Rogue asks her.

"Uh, no. Can we just get this over with?"

Raven grins triumphantly at Lightning. "Sure thing, Jean. Lights! Camera! Action!"

The scene opens on a forest, with the three fairies, Jean, Kitty, and Tabby walking a figure in a dark cloak. They walk across the stage, looking around apprehensively and go across a bridge. The scene changes to outside of a castle. They walk across it until they come to a hidden door. It leads them to a spirling staircase which they climb silently. Jean holds onto Rogue's gloved hand.

The scene changes again to an empty hallway. Jean sticks her head out of an archway. She looks either way then whispers, "Come along, now." The others follow her into the hallway and to a door. She motions for the others to follow her into the room. The scene changes to a beautifully decorated bedroom, fit for a princess. "Alright, in here, dear." Jean tells Rogue.

Tabby shuts the door and sighs with relief while Jean and Kitty lead Rogue gently to a vanity. "Bolt the door, Tabitha. Katherine, close the drapes." Jean orders. The girls do as they are told. "And now dear," she says turning to Rogue and motioning for her to sit at the vanity. "This one last gift dear child for thee, a symbol of thy royalty." The three fairies wave their magic wands and Jubilee makes sparks. Pietro then runs in with a golden crown and shoves it into Jean's hand. "Hey, that hurt!" she cries and earns a very sour look from both Raven and Lightning. Pietro is laughing off stage until Wanda shuts him up by hexing him to the floor. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty." She places the crown on Rogue's head. "As is thy right and royal duty."

At these words Rogue seems to remember that she must never she the love of her life again and starts sobbing with her head burried in her arms. Technically, Rogue is laughing her head off because of Pietro's joke and she's been counting how many times Jean has had to call her "dear." Lance blows Kitty a kiss, and Fred and Todd start teasing him. Kitty scowls at Lance and turns her attention to Piotr, who looks like his about to clobber Lance.

"Oh, it's, like, my line isn't it?" Kitty says started. "Oh yeah, Now, Dear." She starts to comfort Rogue, but Jean grabs her arm.

"Come. Let her have a few moments alone." Jean says and the fairies leave the room. The camera follows them back to the hallway.

"It's that boy she met." Tabby sighs with a merry glint in her eye.

"Whatever are we, like, going to do?" Kitty sighs.

The camera goes back to the "sobbing" Rogue. There is a blazing fire in the fire place. Pyro is supposed to douse the flames so Mystique can step into the fireplace. Raven looks around. "Alright, where's John?"

Wanda grins, "No clue."

Bobby speaks up, "I can ice it for you."

"No, that won't work. That won't work at all! Mystique could slip and fall. I want John back here now!" Raven yells.

"Calm down, Raven." Lightning says soothingly.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Where is Pyro?"

"I'll get him," Logan says. He comes back a few minutes later with John who is wearing several casts and cowering.

"The flames." Raven points. John nods. The scene starts over again with Rogue who is having a hard time making her laughter look like crying. The fireplace is blazing and the flames start to die down.

John starts crying when they finally are out completely. "My flames. My beautiful flames."

"It's alright." Wanda whispers in his ear. "I'll take care of you." John screams. Raven glares at them.

Mystique in her lovely devil costume steps into the fireplace. "Ouch! This is still hot!"

"Stick to the script!" Lightning calls.

She stands there staring at Rogue and then is replaced by a little glowing green ball. Forge set it up. It can hover and has a green lightbulb in the middle. It's also remote controled.

Slowly, Rogue sits up and stares at the glowing ball as if in a trance. The ball explodes. "Oops, sorry." Forge says. "Don't worry I got another one, just in case."

Raven puts her head in her hand, "Why me, Lord?"

Forge puts the new glowing green ball in place and they resume filming. Rogue stands up, still staring at the green ball. The cloak falls from her shoulders. She starts walking towards it.

Outside in the hallway, Tabby and Kitty are sitting on a bench. Jean in pacing. Tabby skirms angrily. "Oh, I don't see why she has to marry any old Prince."

"Now, that's, like totally, not for us to decide, dear." Kitty says calmly.

Inside the room, Rogue walks closer to the staircase and a secret passage opens up. The balls backs into the new opening and Rogue is still following it.

Outside the room, all the fairies are pacing. "Maybe we, like, _should_ tell King Charles about the boy." Kitty says to Jean.

"Well, why don't we?" Tabby asks her.

"Listen!" Jean says, putting her head to the door. "Mystique! Rogue!"

The run into the room. They all say "Rogue? Rogue, oh!" They gasp as they see her following the glowing ball.

"Oh, why did we leave her alone?" Jean says. "More like 'Why _can't_ we leave her alone?'," she mutters.

"Ah heard that!" Rogue shouts back.

They all start calling, "Rogue! Rogue!" as the passage way closes. They start pushing against it.

Tabby asks, "Remind me why three fairies are _pushing_ against a _magic_ wall? I mean, what is my motivation for _not _using magic?"

Jean sighs, "Because we just spent the past _sixteen_ years _not_ using magic and we forgot about it. _Okay?_"

"Whatever. I still think it's stupid."

"How about, like, your motivation is to, like, not piss Raven off?" Kitty says.

"Yeah, that'll work."

Rogue is following the green ball up another spiraling staircase. She rounds a corner. The hallway is black except for the light of the glowing ball.

The fairies are still pushing and grunting against the wall when Jean backs up and points here wand at the wall. "Here." The passage way opens again. They rush in calling for Rogue. "Where are you?"

The walls echo the sound of "Rogue!" and "Where are you?" as the fairies search the hallway. They go up the staircase.

Rogue is still slowly climbing. At the top of the staircase is an open door. She enters the room, her emerald eyes wide and stares at a spindle in the middle of the room. Her hand reaches out to touch it. "Be careful not to break a nail, chere." Gambit teases.

"Shut up, ya Swamp Rat! You're breaking my concentration!" He laughs. She goes back to being in a trance and her hand reaches out again.

"Rogue! Don't touch anything!" Tabby calls.

Just as her hand is about to touch the spindle. She hears Tabby's echo and pulls her hand back.

"Touch the spindle!" Mystique's voice is heard. "Touch it, I say!" Rogue reaches out with one finger and touches the tip of the spindle.

The fairies run into the room and gasp, but what is in front of them is Mystique in her devil costume and a long red cloak. "What's with the cloak?" Kitty whispers.

Mystique shrugs, "It was better than nothing." She then says loudly, "You poor, simple fools." She grins because it's what she really thinks of the three girls in front of her. "Thinking you could defeat me. Me, the Mistress of All Evil! Well, here's your precious princess!" She laughs manaically and pulls on her cloak. Lying on the floor upside down and still as death, is Rogue. Her crown in lying beside her. The fog macine returns as Mystique leaves in a puff of green smoke.

"Rogue!" Tabby says as the faires gather around her still body.

"Oh, like, Rogue!" Kitty sobs, mostly because she just stubbed her toe.

"Oh, I'll never forgive myself." Jean cries, pinching herself. Rogue is immensely enjoying the attention, mostly because Jean is making a complete fool of herself.

"We're, like, all to blame." Kitty says still crying over her stubbed toe, as the camera settles on the window.

"And cut! I have a gift for all of you." Raven says.

"Really?" Rahne cries.

"What is it? What is it?" Pietro asks.

She hands out brocheres. "Acting lessons with Cat2Fat900!"

"Aah, man." They all say, well, except for Pyro who hugs his brochere tightly and mumbles happily about squirrels and squipmunks.

Raven and Lightning laugh evilly and decide to leave before a fire breaks out or they start argueing again.

* * *

A/N: Waves at CF. Hee hee, deciding to give Pyro a little joy, just for you. Lol. Alright, next up, While Rogue sleeps, the three faires decide to put everyone in the kingdom to sleep as well. While doing this, they learn a startling secret and must act quickly, before it's too late! 


	8. Scene 7: The Darkness Rises

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men, Pepsi or Pixie Stix. I do own Raven and Lightning, though. Something I left out of the last disclaimer in order to keep the surprise, so I'll mention it now. No, I do NOT own Cat2Fat900, her squirrels or the squipmonk. . .**

* * *

**Reviews:**

To Cat2Fat900: You are very welcome. :D Yes, at least in my world, you give acting lessons to X-Men and Brotherhood characters alike. :) (Especially Pyro) Hmm, signing contracts in their sleep. . . I'll have to consider it. However, the fear of Raven works pretty well too. Powerful telepaths who can blow things up too are very scary. . . Glad you liked it. Lol. I just about died laughing writing in the last part of the last chapter.

To Kyo-Kitty: Thank you very much.

To Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Thank you.

To abril4: I'm glad you liked your cookies. :) Thanks a lot.

A/N: Those of you who follow CF's work will understand the following inside joke. If not, well just read the first chapter of her story "Beauty and the Demon" and then you'll get it and the Pyro thing. This chapter will be rather short, as it is I combined three scenes to make it longer, but it's still short.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty

Scene 7: The Darkness Rises

Pyro walks into the studio carrying a giant bag of pixie stix. He casually walks past the directors' chairs where Raven and Lightning sit. "I trust you enjoyed the acting lessons?" Raven remarks with a smirk.

He nods. Lightning is curious and asks, "Uh, what's with the Pixie Stix?"

"Oh, it was either this or spiked Pepsi." The directors nod knowingly.

The rest of the cast comes in grumbling. "Everybody ready?" Raven grins at them.

They grumble again and head to their dressing rooms. "Well, I guess she wore them out." Lightning laughs.

"Now, maybe they'll listen." His girlfriend says.

"You know, you're probably expecting too much, shelia." John says.

"I know." she sighs.

A few minutes later, Rogue comes out all dolled up in her princess dress and jewelry. "Why can't we just have a dummy lying in that bed? Ah mean, do ya realize how hard it's gonna be ta stay still that long?"

"Yes," Raven and Lightning say at the same time. "No dummies."

"That's still creepy." Scott shivers as he passes by. Jean giggles at him. "Aah, the fairest fairy in the land."

"I think Kitty is the fairest fairy in the land." Piotr says. Kitty giggles.

"No, Tabby is." Ray says.

"Jean!"

"Kitty!" Lance and Jamie join the Kitty side.

"Tabby!" Several New Recruits join the Tabby side.

This goes on for a while while Raven bangs her head against the clipboard. Gambit has been watching with Rogue and they've been laughing at the whole thing. Finally, when it looks like the battle will rage on all night with no winner, he speaks up, "Well, you can all stop t'is arguing right now! Ultimately, it doesn't matter which of t'e fairies is t'e fairest, because none of t'em will ever compare to t'e princess!" They all turn towards him.

Rogue looks down and blushes, then looks back up and says, "Why! thank ya, Cajun."

Before the fight can start all over, Raven stops it. "Places everyone! Lights! Camera! Action!"

The extras are all dressed in their original costumes and wait in the same throne room as the first scene. Storm and Xavier sit on two thrones. There is another chair next to Charles. Logan walks up to that chair and sits down. "Charles, there's, uh, there's something important I have to tell you, bub."

"Not now, James." Xavier says, waving a hand, as if to say leave my presence.

Wolverine growls. "But it's about Remy."

"Oh, yes, Remy. Why, where is the boy?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." he growls.

"Well, send for him immediately!" Charles says

"But . . ."

"Shh!" Charles sits up wide as Sam comes out in his usual page outfit and blows his horn.

"How did Sam get to be the page with the horn?" Tabby asks Rahne.

"Who knows, it was about the same as me getting the part of the page who gets drunk."

"Quiet on the set!" Raven yells.

"Look who's talking." mutters Lightning.

"Lightning, I'm not in the mood."

He grins, "You're never in the mood."

Her eyes get big. "Lawr, I swear I will kill you if you say one more word right now. Back to the scene people."

Sam blows his horn again and says, "The sun has set! Make Ready ta welcome your Princess!"

Loud cheers are heard as the extras whoot and holler. Raven shakes her head. Jubilee has some fun making fireworks. Pyro is sitting watching them gleefully.

But up in the highest room, in the tallest tower, all is not cheerful. The scene changes to the three fairies around Rogue's bed. She lies there, trying to be perfectly still. She's holding a single red rose and half covered with a blanket rich with tapestry-esque patterns. She's trying not to laugh at Jean, Kitty and Tabby who have all put eye drops in their eyes to make them water up.

They softly stroke the blanket. The camera shows a close up of each one with tears in their eyes. Kitty holds a handkerchief to her face. Then, back to Jean who buries her head in her hands and walks, sobbing to the balcony. Tabby and Kitty watch her and then join her on the balcony. Around them the fireworks are still going on and the sound of people cheering can still be heard. "Like, poor King Charles and, like, the Queen." Kitty says shaking her head.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Tabby says, looking to Jean.

"They're not going to." Jean says determinedly, wiping a tear from her face.

"They aren't?" Tabby asks.

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Rogue awakens." Jean says and closes the drapes on the balcony. "Come." And then Forge's hologram projector is put into play as it shows the fairies shrinking and flying away. As the holograms pass people, they pretend to fall asleep and a gentle lullaby plays in the background. Just as Tabby's hologram is about to leave the banquet hall, she notices Rahne is waking up so she goes back and Rahne goes back under the table, muttering about how spending the entire movie under the table was no fun.

Meanwhile Jean's hologram is putting the Royals to sleep. Logan yawns and says, "Well, just been talking to Remy. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl." He yawns again.

The hologram stops and Jean says, "Peasant girl?" It flies back and Jean continues off stage, "Yes? Yes? The peasant girl? Who is she?"

"Just some girl he met."

"Where? Where did he meet her?"

"Once upon a dream." he yawns and a gentle snore escapes his lips. He'll be of no more use tonight.

"Once upon a dr. . ." Jean says. "Rogue! Prince Remy! Oh! Oh!" The hologram flies off to find the other two holograms. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" The fairies fly out of the window.

The scene changes to Remy on the "horse." He rides, for lack of a better word, up to the cottage, while whistling the tune to "Once Upon a Dream." He jumps off of Scott and Bobby's horse costume and goes up to the door, straightens his hat and makes a triumphant gesture to the horse. Scott nods emphatically. Remy knocks on the door.

Mystique's voice is heard saying, "Come in." He walks in, the room is dark. The door shuts behind him and everyone's favorite goblins attack him with ropes. They proceed to get him tied up and gagged even though he tries to fight them off. He could have done it, but Raven told him not to use his powers. Mystique has lost her cloak and is back in just her devil costume. Kurt walks beside her. She holds a candle up to his face and gasps. "Well. . . This is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo, I catch a Prince!" She laughs evilly. "Away with him." she gestures to the goblins and Piotr picks him up and carries him out the door. "But gently my pets, gently. . . I have plans for our royal guest." The other goblins follow. Kurt and Mystique follow last.

Three holographic fairies fly through the forest and into the window of the cottage. The holograms grow and are replaced by the real fairies. They gasp and run to a hat lying on the floor. "Mystique!" they all say.

"She's got Prince Remy!" Tabby cries.

"At the forbidden mountain." Jean says absently.

Kitty gasps, "Oh, but we, like, can't! We totally can't go there!"

"We can, and we must!" Jean says hitting one fist against the palm of her other hand.

"And cut!" Raven says.

"That actually went a little better today." Lightning says with a grin.

"Yes, those acting lessons must have helped." she admits.

"Either that or the lack of big funny words they aren't familiar with." he smirks.

"Well, I suppose most of them can't read big words well." she nods.

"Hey!" Jean says, "I'll have you know I'm a high school graduate!"

"Me, too!" Scott says.

"Uh huh." Lightning and Raven reply.

"Hey, now stop that! It's freaky." Scott says.

"Stop what?" they ask just to annoy him.

"That, that thing where you say the same thing at the same time." he says.

Pietro and Wanda grin at each other and say, "What thing?"

"Oh no, not you too!" he screams like a girl and runs to his dressing room, while everyone but Jean laughs. Even Raven laughs.

Jean walks off in a huff, "Well, I think that was just rude!" She isn't watching where she's going and tries over what may very well have been Kurt's tail. But Kurt wouldn't do that to Jean on purpose, would he? He has a very evil grin on his face before he bends down to help her up.

Rogue is laughing loudly and Jean glares at her as Gambit grins at Jean and puts his arm around Rogue's shoulder. Rogue stops laughing long enough to glare at him which cause him to remove his arm. "Can't blame a homme for trying, mon amoure." he shrugs. This causes Rogue to start laughing again.

"Are they cute?" Raven whispers.

Lightning just smiles at her. "It's always cute when two people are young and in love."

She sighs. "Yeah. Let's go, now."

"It's really strange that Jean and Scott were the only people who got offended by that big word comment." he remarks as they leave. This comment more than likely starts an argument with Raven, but they are gone before she replies.

"Hey!" Fred says. "Did Raven insult us?"

"Uh, yeah I think so," Todd says scratching his head.

Lance shrugs, "I was too busy watching Kitty to notice."

"I was too busy making fun of Scott and Jean to notice." Pietro says slowly.

"She did!" Kitty pouts. "We, like totally have to, like, pay her back."

"Hmm, next time, Kitty. . ." Tabby says with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Next time."

And so we will leave them plotting revenge.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, Next up, Mystique spills the beans about her plan and Prince Remy is rescued. Will he stop Mystique and rescue Princess Anna Marie? Uh, yes of course, you've all seen the movie! Lol! But what are the cast planning to do to Raven? 


	9. Scene 8: When Bad Plans Turn Good, huh?

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men. I do own Raven and Lightning, though. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

To Cat2Fat900: Like he said, it was either that or the spiked pepsi, but he thought about which was dearer to you and left the pepsi for you. Lol. Thank you.

To Kyo-Kitty: Thank you very much. Oh, he knows, he's just playing his cards right. . . ha ha ha ha ha!

To Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Thank you.

To Nightshade-89: Thank ya very much and I forgive you. Lol. (I wasn't holding a grudge anyway, though. Lol)

To Lyrit Liltrick: Glad you like them. Lol. Revenge is sweet. :)

To Crash Slayer: Your review really mad me laugh. You were wrong, I hadn't started writing this chapter when you reviewed. As for the comment, well of course I do. I have a son who is almost four and a daughter who is almost two. I have way too many Disney movies lying around the house, begging me to evotize them.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty 

Scene 8: When Bad Plans Turn Good, huh?

Kitty is rubbing her hands together evilly when Raven and Lightning get there. They notice, but shrug it off, with anyone but Kitty they might have cared. Gambit is off in a shadowy corner glaring at Lightning. Rogue comes up to him, "What all this stuff Kitty's been going on about?"

"Oh, just some nonsense 'bout getting Raven back for her comment yesterday. Not'ing big, it is Kitty's plan after all."

"They're planning something." Lightning smirks. "I can hear Gambit and Rogue whispering about it."

"Enhanced hearing sure comes in handy, doesn't it?" Raven smiles at him.

"Yeah, just be on your toes."

Mystique comes up to them, "So, um, we're obviously related, aren't we?" she says to Raven.

Raven rolls her eyes. "Well, there is a slight resemblance, isn't there?" She says with great sarcasm.

"Out of curiosity, what do you call me where you come from?"

"Grandmother." Meanwhile, Logan and Victor are perking their ears up and listening closely.

"Oh, okay, why am I listening to you then?"

"Because I am the only telepath here powerful enough to go into _your _mind and find out your _deepest_, _darkest_ fantasies . . ." Raven pauses, "And then _project _them to everyone else."

A look of horror crosses Mystique's mind, not even Mesmero could enter her mind, and if Sabretooth and Wolverine saw some of the things she had thought. . . "Oh, um, that's a very good reason. So, could you help me real quick?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I don't think I can read this script. . .it has too many _big words_." she says evilly. Kitty laughs evilly in the distance and Raven rolls her eyes.

"Please tell me that's not the best you can come up with?" she asks Shadowcat.

"Let's just start the show." Lightning says.

"We will start the show, when _I_ say we will and not before then." she says.

"Well, then, _you_ start the show."

"Why should I?"

"It's better than waiting around for Kitty's revenge isn't it?"

"Okay, okay. Lights! Camera! Action!" she gives in.

Three fairies land on the drawbridge of a dark foreboding castle. "How did they get this castle in a sound studio?" Tabby asks loudly.

"Who knows." Jean says. "Now, shut up. Piotr's coming."

Kitty squeals. "Hi, Piotr! Hi!" She waves.

Raven turns to Lightning, "This is gonna be a long day, isn't it?"

"You're telling me? Bobby just froze me to the chair." he groans. "So cold."

"Okay, start this over, this time, Kitty, no talking to the goblins or I'll spill about the dream you had last night!" Raven says. Kitty gulps. This time the fairies hid behind a pillar as Piotr walks out to the edge of the bridge and looks around, but not very well. As he turns around, the fairies notice a hole in the wall where the chain that holds up the drawbridge enters the castle. Forge's holograms are once again seen flying up the chain and into the tiny hole.

The enter the hole only to almost run into Blob who is pretending to be asleep. "Pass the peanuts," he mumbles. "Setting Raven on fire. . ." Raven glares at John.

"Hey! Don't look at me, mate! You got my flame thrower, remember?" Raven just shakes her head and allows the three fairy holograms to act horrified and they fly in the opposite direction, only to almost hit Toad. They change directions again and almost hit a gargoyle which frightens them as much as the goblins. This goes on for a while. They come upon a window and look inside it.

The scene changes to all the goblins, except for Piotr, Blob and Toad, dancing around a purple fire. "All right! Who's the wise guy?" Lightning calls, shivering.

"What?" the goblins ask.

"The fire's supposed to be _green_, not _purple_!" Raven says.

"Let me help you." Amara says to Lightning. She shoots lava at the ice.

"Amara! That's not the best way to get a person out of ice!" Lightning shouts, jumping out of the chair as it melts.

"I thought the script said purple fire." John says scratching his head. "Maybe there's too many _big words_."

Raven and Lightning groan. "I'm gonna go get a new chair." Lightning says. Another second, and he's back.

"Well, let's get some green fire, okay?" Raven says with a very threatening look at his flame thrower.

"Green, right. I'll just get right on that, shelia."

Moments later, there is a green fire and the goblins are dancing around it. "That's better." Raven mutters.

"This is so humiliating," Sabretooth says to Mastermind, who nods in agreement. Logan is enjoying himself very much watching this part from behind the stage.

The camera zooms in on the throne where Mystique and Kurt are watching the celebration.

"What a pity Prince Remy can't be here to enjoy the celebration." Mystique says, petting Kurt's head.

"Ouch, Mozer, not so hard!" Kurt winces.

"Kurt, birds do _not_ talk!" Raven says.

Kurt glares at her. Mystique is glaring at him too. She does not want Raven mad at her.

"Come," she says, standing up. "We must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." They walk down a staircase. The fairy holograms follow, being careful not to be seen. Mystique and Kurt enter a cell. Kurt stares grinning at Remy, who is chained up and not looking too happy about it. "Oh, Come now, Prince Remy. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." The fairy holograms look in the window of the door. Mystique waves her hand over her trident. "Behold. . . King Stephan's castle."

The scene changes to the castle, then zooms in on the topmost tower. Mystique's voice is heard saying, "And in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Anna Marie." The scene changes to Rogue asleep in the bed. "But see the gracious whim of fate, 'tis the selfsame peasant maid who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday." The camera zooms in for a close up of Rogue's face. She tries very hard not to twitch. "She is indeed most wondrous fair."

"Don't have to tell Remy t'at. He got eyes ya know." he mutters.

"Gambit!" Raven and Lightning yell. Gambit pouts.

"Stripes in her brown hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep, she finds repose." The camera then changes to a close up of Mystique's face. "The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are but a day." The last part was said very cruelly. Her voices softens, "And now the gates to the dungeon part and our Prince is free to go his way." The scene changes to the gates opening and Remy in a long beard, hunched over rides a tired looking "horse" out of them. "A valiant figure, straight and tall," The scene changes back to the dungeon, "to wake his love with love's first kiss and prove that true love conquers all." She laughs evilly and Remy stands up, fighting against the chains.

"Why you, you . . ." Tabby's voice says as her hologram flies towards Mystique, but is held back by Jean's hologram. The holograms hide as Kurt looks sharply at the door.

"Come my pet," Mystique says to him, "Let us leave our noble Prince with these happy thoughts." Remy keeps fighting the chains while they head to the door. "A most gratifying day." As they close the door behind them, she turns to Kurt and says, "For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well." Kurt watches the door as they walk away.

"Well, at least Mystique's playing her part right." Raven mutters, digging a spike out of Lightning's side and watching as the wound heals itself. She glares at Evan.

"Hey, man, I said I was sorry." he says, shrugging.

The three holograms come out of their hiding place. They watch as Mystique climbs a staircase to a high tower. Kurt sits outside it. The holograms fly into the cell and grow. They are replaced by their living counterparts. Remy is sitting again, with his head in his hand, utterly hopeless. He looks up as the fairies land.

"Shh! Pretty boy, no time to explain." Jean says flirtatiously.

Rogue suddenly gets very angry, "Jean Grey! Ah swear Ah'm gonna kill ya!" She bounds on the stage. Raven starts doing that thing where you look like you're crying, but no tears are coming out.

Tabby joins Rogue's side, "Yeah, Jean. What about Scott?"

"Rogue, I thought you, like, said you hated Remy." Kitty says.

"Ah do, but Scott is my friend, and Ah won't stand by and watch ya make a fool outa him!"

"T'at not what you told Remy last night, cherie." Remy says to Rogue.

"You stay out av this, Swamp Rat!"

"Enough!" Raven yells. "Rogue, go back to being asleep! Jean, no flirting with Remy! Scott, don't even think about it! Gambit, stop looking so smug! Pietro, stop filming the fight!" At the tone in her voice, everyone does what she says.

"It was just a joke anyway." Jean says. "I wouldn't dream of cheating on Scott." She shrugs and does the line over without the "pretty boy" comment.

Jean and Kitty point their wands at the chains and they come off. Tabby points hers at the door lock and with Amara's help it melts. "Wait, Prince Remy." Jean says, when he is finally free and starts to leave, "The road to true love may be barred, barred? Okay, yeah, barred with still many more dangers which you alone will have to face." Tabby looks out the door to see if anyone is coming. "So, arm yourself with this enchanted shield of virtue," and Pietro runs in, placing a shield in Remy's hand. "and this mighty sword of truth." Pietro runs in with a sword this time. Remy looks at them in awe. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now, come. We must hurry. Boy, there were a lot of _big words_ in that one, Raven." Raven glares and shakes the script at her.

The fairies and Remy walk out of the cell and straight into Kurt, who caws and teleports away. "Um, if Kurt doesn't have to wear a bird costume, like, why does he have to caw?" Kitty asks.

"Because we said so." Lightning groans. Just then, Lance and Piotr start fighting and using their powers. The entire stage collapses.

"Cut," Raven says. "I can't take anymore of this. The escape will have to take place next scene. Undisciplined fools." she mutters.

"Like, all a part of my evil plan," Kitty laughs.

"It was your plan to make the stage collapse?" Lightning asks.

"Well, no, Lance and Piotr, like, did that on their own." she says.

"What are you two fighting over anyway?" Wanda asks them.

"Kitty." they say at the same time.

"No! No! Noooooooo! No more synchronized sentences!" yells Scott running out of the studio without remembering to take off his horse costume. Everyone looks at his retreating form in confusion.

"Well, that was odd." Lance says.

"Da, I vonder vhat is vrong vith him?" Piotr shrugs. Kitty and Piotr walk off hand in hand. Lance scowls.

"So, Mystique's your Grandmother, huh?" Rogue says out of the blue.

Raven gulps. "Uh, where did you hear that rumor . . . ?" she says weakly.

"Wolverine told us." Gambit smirks.

"And combined with what ya already told me." Rogue says with an amused glint in her eye.

Raven starts backing away slowly. "Uh, I think I hear my Momma calling."

"Uh huh." Rogue says, following her.

"I told you coming back in time was a bad decision!" she yells at Lightning.

"Hey, it was Lily's idea!"

"Let's get out of here."

"Now, there's a _good_ idea." They take off.

"Come back, here!" Rogue hollers.

"You have some explaining to do, petite!" Remy yells. But they are gone, probably miles away. "So, Rogue, what did t'ey tell you?"

"Uhh, nothing?" she tries.

"Somehow," he says leaning in very close to her face, "Remy don't believe you."

"Excuse me, Ah think Ah hear my Momma calling." she runs off before he realizes Mystique is standing right behind him.

And we will leave Remy confused for now.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this senseless madness, next comes the escape from the forbidden mountain. 


	10. Scene 9: Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men. I do own Raven, Twinkle, Rachel and Lightning, though. Oh, and the DPD, I own them too. Lol.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

To Cat2Fat900: No, she doesn't. It would give him too many ideas if you know what I mean. That is their little secret. Lol. Not that Kitty and Jean won't try to get it out of her anyway. Lol. I didn't know that. Oh, and the green fire is in the movie. Lol. Personally, I'd rather have the purple, but I don't remember if it's physically possible.

To Kyo-Kitty: It's back a few chapters, Lightning accidently called Rogue, Mrs. L. and so forth. No, having grown up in New York and California, Raven sounds like the spoiled little rich girl she is. :)

To Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Thank you.

To Nightshade-89: Oh, you poor thing, I hope you're alright.

To Rogue-Gal: Romyness is fun. Lol. And I think Gambit's gonna be hot on her tail to find out what Raven said to her anyway. Lol.

To Crash Slayer: Okay, first off, Kurt was partially acting. The other part of it is the fact that he likes seeing the guy who "harasses" his sister all chained up in a dungeon. He has a problem with being overprotective of Rogue. Hmm, not if Jean is saying it and yeah, well, who likes EvoJean anyway. Hey, I was just quoting the subtitles. Even if I do understand them. Lol. And reading does make you smarter, they've proved it. Glad you like the kiotr. Lol. I'm sorry, but I won't being using that line in my story or ever. I happen to be a Christian and I don't use the Lord's name in vain. Other than that, Thank you very much.

A/N: The exciting conclusion of Sleeping Beauty!

* * *

Sleeping Beauty

Scene 9: Happily Ever After

"I'm starving." Raven says, walking up to the table with food on it. "Ah, man, there's only powdered donuts left. Oh well, a least I brought this." She pulls a bottle of cayenne pepper out of her pocket and starts to sprinkle it on the donut. Ray sees this and makes a disgusted face. Actually, all the cast is watching with disgusted looks on their face, including Lightning.

"That is, like, so gross." Kitty says.

"That's saying a lot coming from you." Kurt says and then dodges a donut which Kitty throws at him.

Raven has ignored all of this and looks up to see everyone looking at her as she bites into it. She shrugs and after she swallows the first bite says, "What? I _am_ half Cajun, ya know." Everyone looks at Rogue and Gambit.

"What happened to keeping that a secret?" Lightning asks.

"Oh, that stopped yesterday right about the time Rogue figured it out." Raven replies.

"You're neveh gonna let me live this down, are ya, Cajun?" Rogue gulps.

"Non, no Remy don't t'ink so. And speaking of yesterday, what exactly _did_ Raven tell you before, chere?" He says with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and what did _you_ say to Gambit the other night?" Jean asks.

Rogue suddenly feels a very bad case of whooping cough coming on as she runs to her dressing room, trying to escape the game of Twenty Questions.

"Do you put cayenne pepper on everything?" Fred asks scrunching up his nose.

"Yes," Lightning says quickly, "She does."

"Rogue, get out here and answer Remy!" he yells pounding on the locked door of her dressing room.

Inside it, Rogue sighs and holds onto a card with a picture of the Queen of Hearts on it. Her whooping cough has surprisingly made a miraculous recovery. She's knows he'll win sometime, but she ain't gonna go down without a fight. "Not on your life, Cajun!" she yells back.

Logan hits his head against a wall. "She's their kid? I'm never getting rid of that Gumbo. Agh!"

"Give me a break, Papa's not that bad." Raven says. Everyone looks at her. "Sheesh, what did I say?"

"I think it might have been the Papa thing." Lightning whispers.

"Oh. Back to calling him Gambit. And speaking of Gambit. . . Places People! Time's wasting. Lights! Camera! Action!"

Gambit, who's muttering under his breath about having to take orders from his own kid, and the three fairies, who are trying to contain their laughter at the thought of Raven being his kid, are running up a staircase until they see a group of goblins running towards them with Kurt, who looks as if he really does want to kill Gambit because Raven is his kid, leading them. "Uh oh." Remy breaths. They start running the other way. The fairies are once again replaced with the shrinking holograms and fly after him. They come to a window. Remy turns around and starts defending himself with the sword. "Whoever heard of using a sword against mutants." he mumbles.

"The script, Gambit!" Lightning calls. Rogue is watching through her dressing room window.

"Yeah, yeah, Remy knows." He turns and jumps out the window onto a ledge. Then follows the fairies and jumps off the ledge. The scene changes to the Scott and Bobby horse chained up and watching him slide down a pile of rocks.

Kurt sees them and teleports to a bridge where the goblins are pushing rocks over it. Remy gulps. Scott tries to whinny. Everyone other than Raven laughs. The rocks fall.

"Remy, watch out!" Jean calls. She points her wand at it and the rocks stop. Pietro removes them and Forge brings out a giant bubble machine which makes it look like Jean turned the rocks into bubbles.

"This is getting more complicated." Lightning says.

"I know." Raven remarks.

Remy gets up and runs towards the horse. The goblins fire arrows at him. He hids under his shield. Jean points her wand at them and the arrows freeze. Pietro replaces them with flowers.

Tabby points her wand at the horse's chains and they come off. Remy climbs on the "horse and they ride off. The next obstacle the goblins have for them is boiling oil. Jean points her wand at it and it parts. Pietro places a cardboard rainbow in it's place. Jaime looks on proud as he is the one who painted it.

Kurt teleports around on his way to alert Mystique. Tabby sees this and won't let him get away with it. Her hologram flies up to the tower and chases him shooting Jubilee's sparks at him until one hits. "OW!" he yells.

"Kurt!" Raven warns. He teleports offstage rubbing his wound, while Pietro places a stone statue of Kurt in his place. Tabby looks smug, both her hologram and the real Tabby.

Mystique comes out of her tower and yells, "Silence!" She throws up her hands and turns to Kurt's statue. "You, tell those fools to," and then she gasps as she realizes what's happen to her pet. "No! No!" She notices the prisoner escaping. The portcullis comes down, but it's too late. They are on the other side.

"Like, totally, watch out Remy!" Kitty calls. As the drawbridge pulls up. They point their wands at him and he floats safely to the other side.

"It's good to have telekinetics lying around," Lightning mutters.

Mystique, looking not very imposing in her red devil outfit, climps to an even higher tower which is move of a lookout. She watches them go.

"Hurry, hurry, Remy!" Jean cries.

Mystique raises her trident. Storm creates a lightning bolt which crashes an arch which Remy has just ridden under. Scott and Bobby are running out of breath inside their costume. A close up of Mystique as she yells, "Forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom." Storm makes a dark cloud appear above Mystique. "Now go with a curse and serve me well." The cloud increases and the scene changes to Xavier's castle. "Round Charles' castle cast my spell!" Lightning bolts start hitting the ground outside the castle. One bolt hits Mystique. "Storm!" she yells.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Ororo Munroe grins.

Pietro sprinkles seeds around the dirt outside the castle and Raven causes the thorn bushes to grow big and strong.

"Uh, how'd she do that?" Fred asks.

"Don't ask, just don't ask." Lance says shaking his head.

Remy pulls back on the reins when he sees the thorns. Scott and Bobby stop running and start panting. Mystique is shown laughing. Remy uses the sword to start cutting them and Scott and Bobby push on. They land in the thorns and some of the come through the costume. They scream as each thorn pierces their flesh.

"Great, now, I'm gonna have to heal them after this," Lightning mutters.

Remy's cape gets caught on the thorns and the fairy holograms point their wands at them. Raven makes the plants let go. Remy eventually makes it through the thorns.

Mystique yells, "No, it can't be!" Using a complex maneuver of Ray, Jubilee and Kurt's powers, Mystique lands in front of Remy. "Now shall you deal with me, o Prince, and all the powers of Hell!"

"That's my mother for ya, folks." Rogue says, coming out of her dressing room.

"Ja. It's fits her perfectly." Kurt agrees.

Mystique glares at them and turns into a black dragon. She laughs evilly and Remy's red-on-black eyes grow huge. "You'd think it would be bigger." he says.

"Well, I do have my limitations!" Mystique snaps.

The holograms are finally replaced with the real versions. Remy charges at the dragon and Pyro finally gets his flame thrower back. He hugs it tightly before putting it on and using it to cause the dragon to breath fire. Remy blocks it with the shield and falls off the horse. Scott and Bobby run off. Remy drops the sheild before it burns him. Mystique puts her head down to try and bite him. He hits it with the sword. She growls because he wasn't really suppose to hit her. Mystique and Pyro light the thorns on fire. Pyro dances around, saying, "Fire, fire!" He's so happy to light a fire and _not_ get in trouble over it.

Remy runs to a dead end.

"Up! Up this way!" Jean calls, pointing out a place that looks climbable. Remy follows. It leads to a high cliff, where Remy is trying to hit Mystique with the sword and Mystique is trying to bite Remy. Mystique starts laughing when she finally has him cornered.

The fairies appear and Jean says, "Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" Remy throughs the sword at Mystique. She catches it between her arm and her side and screams as it it hit her heart. She falls off the cliff and Remy looks down. However Pietro has replaced a very sore Mystique with a piece of red fabric and stuck the sword into it.

Scott and Bobby come up to Remy and he stands up. They look over towards the castle. The scene changes to Remy looking at the tower. Then it changes to him running up a set of stairs. Finally, the scene changes to what the castle looked like before the spells. Then it changes to the room with Rogue in the bed. Remy is really looking forward to this part. (1) He looks at her, admiring her beauty in her pretend sleep.

He slowly walks over to her and kneals downs. Then, he leans in and gently kisses her lips. The light changes and Rogue wakes up to smile deeply in his eyes. Well, that was what was supposed to happen. What did happen was this: Remy leans in and gently kisses her lips. The light changes and Rogue screams and pushes his unconscious body off of her own while trying not to blow anything up with Remy's powers. Raven rolls her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Ravie, you had to see that coming." Lightning said.

"I know, I know. How annoying, though. Now we have to wait for him to wake up." Raven sighs.

Rogue is sitting on the bed waiting, while smiling. "Like, what are you smiling about, Rogue." Kitty asks.

Rogue sighs. "He really _does_ like me." She sighs again. "That little swamp rat. . . " She adds dreamily.

"That is so weird," Jean says.

"Totally." Tabby agrees.

"Not as weird as when Ah caught Kitty and Piotr making out behind the dressing rooms this morning." Rogue says.

"What?" Lance, Scott, Jean, Logan, Xavier, Magneto, Tabby, Amara, and Kurt all say at the same time. Scott then realizes that he was a part of a "synchronized sentence" and passes out.

Kitty is bright red and Piotr is backing out of the room slowly. "Rogue! You, like, said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"So, Ah lied." Rogue says.

Remy wakes up rubbing his head and looks at all the shocked expressions. "What did Remy miss? Did ma cherie finally declare her undying love pour moi?"

"In your dreams, Cajun." Rogue says.

"But I think Kitty and Piotr did, mate." Pyro says laughing insanely.

"Kitty and Piotr?" Gambit says very confused.

"Hey, I was just kissing her," Piotr defends himself. "It's not like my future child came back to flaunt herself in front of everyone or anything!"

Just then a very cute little girl of about seven years with brown pigtails, big blue eyes and a soft silvery skin walks in. "Hi, Raven!" She waves. Everyone looks at Piotr.

"Twinkle, what are you doing here?" Raven asks.

"Rachel, like, got sick of baby-sitting and said I could come, like, watch the end of the play."

Raven shrugs and Lightning grabs the little girl a chair.

"You were saying?" Gambit says to Piotr who gulps.

"Well, she's cute." he says, shrugging.

"Back to work people!"

So Gambit leans just above Rogue and she pretends to wake up and stare into his eyes. She smiles. The fairies clap their hands and hug each other. The towns people start waking up. Remy goes to change his clothes while the camera switches back to the throne room.

Ororo yawns and Charles wakes up as well. He realizes Logan was trying to talk to him. "Oh,oh, uh, forgive me James." He taps Logan on the head. "The wine." he makes an excuse. "Now, uh, you were saying?"

"Huh? I was? Oh, oh, yes. Well, after all, Charles, it is the fourteenth century." He growls to cover up the fact that he'd been asleep as well.

"Yes, you, uh, said _that_ a moment ago."

"Well, to come right to the point. My son Remy says he's going to marry. . ." He is cut off by Sam the Page and his Royal horn again. Tabby runs out of a doorway to a balcony overlooking the throne room. Jean and Kitty follow.

Down a staircase, Walk Rogue and Remy, arm in arm, looking as if they owned the world. They are looking in each other's eyes as they walk down. Remy is whispering to Rogue who is smiling at him. That part was definitely not in the script, but no one can hear what he is saying over Sam's horn. Ororo stands up.

"It's Anna Marie!" Charles shouts, "She's here!"

Logan rubs his eyes. "And, and, and Remy!"

They stop in front of the thrones. Remy bows and Rogue curtsies. Then Rogue runs into Ororo's open arms. Charles rubs her hair fondly. The fairies sigh happily. Logan comes up to Remy and asks, "What does this mean, boy?" Remy just smiles as Rogue comes up to him and kisses his cheek, making sure to kiss the hair of his sideburns so he doesn't pass out. "I, I don't understand."

Remy takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. "But, but, but. . ." Logan says. He watches them dance as if they are the only two people in the world. "I don't understand," he says to Charles. Charles and Ororo are lost intheir own little world as they watch Rogue and Remy dance and sway to the music. He looks up at the fairies who are dreamily watching the couple and swaying to the music as well. He shrugs and giving up, turns to watch them and sway, too. Rogue and Remy dance, never taking their eyes away from the other, smiling happily.

The three fairies watch them, and Kitty is holding her handkerchief again. A tear drop falls down her cheek. "Why, Kitty," Jean asks, looking at her, "What ever is the matter, dear?"

Kitty sniffs and says, "Oh, I just love happy endings."

"Yes, yes, I do too. . . " Suddenly, Jean notices Rogue's dress is blue. She gasps. "Blue! Pink!" she orders. Rogue sets her dress to pink.

Tabby notices and says, "Blue!" Rogue sets the dress back to blue. As they dance, she keeps switching the colors back and forth.

The scene changes to a picture of Rogue and Remy dancing on clouds and the big jeweled book from the first scene closes.

"Cut! That's a wrap, people!" Raven says happily.

Remy says to Rogue, "Well, t'at was kinda like our relationship, once we get past t'e t'orns, t'ere'll be a happy ending." He nods at Raven.

"Great, but we get _her_ for a kid." pouts Rogue.

"Well, maybe t'ere'll still be some t'orns along t'e way, non?"

"I heard that!" Raven yells.

"Hey, Raven," Lightning says, nodding to Twinkle, who is sound asleep, "I think it's time we get Twinkle back home."

"Good idea. Bye, everyone! See you next time!" Raven grins as they leave.

"Next time. . ." Evan gulps.

Just then, A team of people dressed in what looks like SWAT gear barge through the doors. "DPD! Freeze!"

"What in the world is the DPD?" Jean asks.

"Sorry, mam, we must have the wrong sound studio. We're looking for a couple of dimension hoppers." A man, who appears to be in charge, says.

"You just missed them, bub." Logan says.

The man groans. "The Chief ain't gonna like this."

"Don't worry about it, Manning." Another man says. "We'll get them next time."

Again, Evan gulps, "Next time?"

THE END

* * *

A/N:

(1)And I know some of you have been too. Lol.

Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And in case you did, look for the next installment of "Raven and Lightning Presents" soon with the tale of Remy Hood, a lonely thief who falls in love with the beautiful Maid Anna. . .

If anyone still has any questions, go ahead and ask them in your review and I'll try to email the answer to you, okay? Till next time!


End file.
